Notorius
by PreludetoWar
Summary: We thought Constance would be boring once S, B, C, N, and D left. However, never fear, because the juniors from last year are not quite as boring as i thought they'd be. Who am I? No, I'm not J, the only name I go by is gossipgirl; welcome to next year.
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

This story is really the next season of Gossip Girl, not the spin-off, It Girl, but what happens in New York after everyone leaves. We take no credit of the Gossip Girl series, because it was clearly written by Cecily von Ziegesar, but this story is an original plot line, and the characters are for the most part all made up. We do not own Gossip Girl, but are just continuing on to it. All thanks to SHARPiiExADDiiCT, who came up with the story line, and the idea of doing this.

This story is written by many different people; to be exact, it was written by seven different people. We live in various regions are the world, and have never really seen each other. We've written this story over the internet, and with the consent of everyone, I am now posting it on The authors are listed as follows:

SHARPiiExADDiiCT

PiNK iSrawr

**Plastic234**

RainbowDream23

Bloody Scotts

Phsbringit

Caitlinbanana

We wrote this story in a … block style; I guess I'll call it that. Each of us had our own specific character we were in charge of, and played that character. When you read this story, it's very important for you to realize that, otherwise, you'll be confused. Each time the story switches from one character to the other, it's separated by a long black line, which basically means the authors are switching out. Don't be confused by this method, it's actually pretty easy to read, and the feelings of the character are described more in depth. Not only that, you learn more about the character than you normally would.

The main characters are as followed:

Francesca Octane

Theresa Hemmington

Arainnia di Carvalo

Gwen Delacroix

Richard Lockheart

Nicholas Bass

Michale Delacroix

Devon Walsh

I won't tell you who plays who, as too fact that really doesn't matter. Please enjoy, and comment; tell us what you think. : )

God bless,

PreludetoWar


	2. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

We stay_ Notorious _because the **elite **always are

We know and love our friends of the previous year. Serena, Dan, Blair, Nate, and so it ain't so Chuck are all off to college! Poor us. Were gonna miss all of the ritzy cat fights **B** and **S** had over **N**. Oh and me? No I'm not Jenny. She's at Waverly hope your doing your thing **J**. The only name I will go by is Gossip Girl your official source to the elite. Behind those MAC covered faces secrets that I only know and you are dying to find out! Well everyone thought that Constance Billard our wonderful Private school was going to be bleak. Anything but. Behind **S** and **B **we had out little junior girls in training for the spotlight. We've got **Francesca Octane, Theresa Hemmington, Airannia di Carvalo**. Ready to take there places but we've got a newbie Constance. Try **Gwen Delacroix**. Yeah her parents decided that Waverly wasn't so great. I mean honestly have you seen those girls? No offense **J** even if you are one of them. Then we have our newly favorite guys of the year, **Richard Lockheart, Nicholas Bass **(yes, the cousin of our all time loving Chuck Bass), **Devon Walsh, **and **Michale Delacroix. **Surprise us, boys, we're going to have to work hard to stay in the spotlight after last year.

xoxo,

gossipgirl


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Airannia di Carvalo**

Walking up the frosted steps Airannia di Carvalo pulled her black trench coat closer. Pulling out her cell phone that was vibrating madly she rolled her eyes at the screen. It was Gossip Girl sending another one of her annoying text. Yawning Airannia sat down and read. '**A** was seen taking back a Gucci tote...' Stuffing the T-Mobile Side Kick back into her pockets Airannia was pissed. The whole Gossip Girl thing ok for a while but now it was just getting a little too normal for her. Yawning once again she wanted something exciting to do. Turning around she looked at the building she was sitting in front of. Her mothers modeling agency. Turning back around, she played with the buttons on her trench playing for time. Going out on a huge whim she decided to text message Nicholas. What harm could be done?

_Airannia: personal shopper?_

Laughing into her leather gloves Airannia pressed send and waited for his response. "Airannia I hardly think a girl of your class should be sitting outside my agency. People would talk you know." A woman who could almost pass of as Airannia's twin with a few more eye lifts that as walked out of the glass doors. "I love you too mom." Airannia gritted her teeth as she stood up to give her a hug. An essence of Chanel no.9 overtook her. "And what do I owe this meeting too?" Airannia's mother asked hailing a cab. Getting a cab drivers attention he pulled over. Airannia's mother raised her eyebrows as if she was asking to see if Airannia wanted to come along. Shaking her head opting a no she smiled. "Just wanted to say hi." Shrugging her mother slid into the cab and waved goodbye. Sliding on the brown Oakley shades Airannia could pass off as her mother without a second glance. That's exactly what she wanted.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington **

**Theresa Hemmington found herself, walking down the streets of New York to a nearby Starbucks. She had just made yet another shopping trip this morning. First to Saks Fifth Avenue, and after she got her white chocolate mocha she was going to see what Airannia was up to. After all school was starting. Even though, they were required to wear uniforms at Constance Billard, there was nothing more Theresa liked than spicing it up with designer accessories. After she stood in line, ordered, payed for the mocha and got it. Theresa sat down in a chair. She pulled her sparkled **Sidekick** from her Chanel purse and read the message about N. She rolled her eyes and sent a text to Airannia. **

_Hey what are you doing?_

**Nicholas James Bass**

Stepping over the many Ralph Lauren polos and sweater Nicholas Bass finally made it over to the place he loved. His bed. Where all of the "magic" happened. Sighing he opened he looked at all of the numbers he had gotten the night before partying with Airannia no doubt. "Speak of the devil." Nick said as the screen lit up with the text message Airannia. A cocky smile was plastered on his face as soon as he read it. He knew Airannia couldn't stay away from him for long. Nick defiantly got kicks from Gossip Girl and her website. If it was a her anyway. Nick shuddered at the thought of Gossip girl really being a guy.

_Nicholas: So were playing like that now? _

Hormones finally took over and he speed dialed a girl he had hooked up with a night before. The rings had taken forever until a giddy voice picked up. "Hello?" It asked a little too eagerly. Nicholas remembered her as the freshman. "Hello is this..." Caught at a blank spot Nick was caught at an all time player no no forgetting a girl's name. "Molly?" He took a lucky guess hoping it was right. The girl giggled. Knowing his guess was right Nick kept on talking. Making a quick save because he didn't want to be on for to long Nick managed to see her at Madison Square Garden. Looking at Airannia text messaged again Nick wondered what was taking her so long.

**Airannia di Carvalo**

Walking through the glass doors Airannia wasn't surprised at all by the bustle. "Silvia I thought you went home?" Her mother's assistant, Jenelle, had the fakest smile plastered on her face. "Just forgot something in the office." Airannia managed to say as she walked by Jenelle putting on her fanciest voice. Walking over to the map that was nicely carved in what looked like gold Airannia's manicured hands resided on her mother's office. The highest room in the building. Airannia's stomach fell. She had a fear of heights. Making a bee-line for the elevators Airannia's Sidekick went off. She had a text from Theresa. Looking over the crowd of people Airannia managed to find corner where no one would notice her.

_Airannia: Something fairly fairly bad what about you?_

Typing as fast as she could Airannia looked behind her to see a security guard. He cleared his throat like he wanted an answer. "Silvia di Carvalo.", Airannia said without much reassurance. "I know who she is who are you?" He asked. Behind the tinted sunglasses Airannia looked around for an escape. Airannia was like a deer caught in the headlights of a Hummer. "Her intern?" Airannia asked. The security guard obviously not taking it crossed his arms. "Come on." He said as he walked back to the doors Airannia just came through. "I'll be back." Airannia's voice sang as she walked back into the cold New York air. Pulling out her cell phone, she texted Nick back.

_Airannia: Meet me in ten minutes_

_**gossipgirl**_

_Upper East Side we have a bad girl on our hands. Like we didn't already know who it is._**_ A_**_. Getting escorted out of your own mother's building is a bit much? And dressing like her too? _**_A_**_ you have miles to go before you fit those shoes and speaking of shoes Gucci is having a discount sale! _**_N_**_ is possibly headed there next._

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington **

**Theresa was still sitting patiently inside Starbucks. She sipped her white chocolate mocha while she waited for Airannia to reply. A moment later her Sidekick vibrated and lit up. She picked it up off the table and after clicking open the Inbox, she read the message. What could Airannia be doing that is 'something fairly fairly bad'? She flipped the screen open and started to text her back.******

_Theresa: I'm in Starbucks, taking a break from shopping. What's going on? Is everything ok? Where are you?_

**Airannia di Carvalo**

Pouting Airannia always couldn't get what she wanted. The sun moving away from the clouds shined heavily on Airannia. Taking of the trench she revealed a head to toe designer outfit. Wearing as many new clothes as she could Airannia didn't want them to go to waste because of the uniform policy at Constance. She had on a relaxed white silk camisole covered with a light green shrug topped of with skinny jeans and flats. Opening phone she texted Theresa back.

_Airannia: goodness mother Theresa pun intended! Take a look at gossip girl. How she does it is beyond me. What Starbucks are you at? Me and N. might just hit it up. _

Airannia had noticed lately that she had started making a _lot_ of time for Nick these days. Of course the fooled around but it wasn't getting serious was it? Shrugging off the nagging feeling Airannia headed for Nick's flat. Hopefully he hadn't left yet. Knowing Nick he would take twice as long as any girl getting ready. Smiling Airannia hoped the day was looking up.

**Nicholas James Bass**

_Nicholas: No can do sweetie I'm on a date._

He texted back. His heart fell because he honestly wanted to go with Airannia. As soon as he sent it the cell phone vibrated in his hands.

_Airannia: please I can see you through your window now come out side!_

Smiling to himself Nick defiantly knew that Airannia couldn't stay away. Spraying on long drags of Polo Black by Ralph Lauren, and rolling up his sleeves, Nick made his way to the door. A long mane of honey brown hair was waiting for him as he opened the door. "Am I in for a quickie?", He asked teasing. Airannia rolled her eyes. "Come on were meeting Theresa and starbucks." Airannia pulled on his arm. "Hold on I told you I had a date." Raising his eyebrows Nick waited. "What do you want a better offer or something?" She asked pressing for time. "Well you know I had these invites to..." Airannia interrupted him before he could say anything. "Fine sure whatever lets go." She tugged on his arm pulling him out of the flat.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Once her Sidekick vibrated and lit up. She picked it up off the table and after clicking open to the Inbox, she read the message. She flipped the screen open and started to text a response.******

**Theresa: I'm at the Starbucks around the corner from your Mom's building. Tell Bass I said Hello. ******

**Theresa finished her mocha and got up from the table to throw the cup away. Once that was taken care of she picked up the numerous shopping bags, and walked out of the Starbucks. She walked a short distance over to her personal driver's car. ******

**He was inside sitting, and reading the New York Times. He turned to see who it was. He rolled down the window immediately. "Yes, Miss Hemmington?"******

**"I'm done shopping for now. Please take care of these and I'll be taking a cab home later," She said then opened the back passenger car door. She placed her shopping bags in carefully, and closed it. She walked to the sidewalk and watched the driver pull away. She took her cell and started to type a new message to Airannia.******

_Theresa: What are your plans for the rest of the day?_

**Airannia di Carvalo**

Trench slung over her shoulder Airannia led Nick down the side walk. She had forgotten that she was holding his hand but Nick hadn't. "Can't let go of me can you?" He asked pulling Airannia closer to him. "No Nick I want to hold on to you forever." Airannia said sarcastically as she moved further away from him. "Where are we going anyway?" He asked falling into step with her. "I already told you were meeting up with Theresa." Airannia replied while texting Theresa back.

_Airannia: no idea. Yours? I was thinking about going to Club Vixen? _

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

_Theresa: Club Vixen sounds great. I'm waiting outside Starbucks. You almost here?_

Theresa stood on the sidewalk waiting for Nick and Airannia to come. They were taking quite a long time. She wondered what the two were doing. She knew Airannia had been spending a lot more time with him than normal. She wondered whether it would turn into something serious or not. How long would it be before _Gossip Girl_, spread her rumors about the two? She smiled It will definitely be interesting to see how things unfold.

_**gossipgirl**_

_Birds of a feather flock together...or something like that anyway. _**_N_**_ and _**_A_**_ have been seen getting cozier than usual lately. Fatal attraction? Or is it just a show until _**_N_**_ gets something new to play with. _**_T_**_ seen shopping around hopefully for a boyfriend and outside of starbucks waiting for _**_A_**_ and _**_N_**_. The elite are gathering and that only means on thing...__**drama**___

**Airannia di Carvalo**

Nick was saying something about some Molly girl but Airannia had no time to think about lower class girls and their problems with Nick although it did tick her off that he was thinking about a different girl when he was with her. Trying to get her mind off of the subject she pulled out her Sidekick once more to text Theresa back.

_Airannia: Perfect. Oh what are you going to wear? btw have you heard from rich yet?_

Walking faster Airannia clearly spotted a mass of blond hair standing in front of the newly renovated starbucks. Airannia felt a home like feeling when she saw Theresa she had been in Paris all summer and hadn't had a chance to actually talk to Theresa face to face. Airannia was ecstatic now. "Theresa you look gorges!" Airannia sang holding her arms open for a hug.

**Richard Lockheart**

New York. People called it the capital of the world. Well, there is no arguing at that. It was a great city and Richard Lockheart felt like he was king of it all as he listened to Tunes in his iPod and walked next to stores with the names of only the elite Designers of high fashion and the monster companies of hi-tech gadgets. One would be surprised he wasn't flirting with girls and taking phone numbers. No, that wasn't at all what he was up to and that's because there was someone in his mind.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa had recieved the text and before she knew it, Airannia had said her name. She turned to see her and Nick headed towards her. This was the first time she'd seen Airannia before she went to Paris. After she held her arms out, Theresa hugged her. "You look amazing, I missed you so much. I haven't heard from Rich in a while," She replied. **

**Richard Lockheart**

One could only really trust their own mind to keep a secret. Richard had pulled out his cell phone. A picture of Francesca and him taken together was on his display. Richard couldn't help but sigh. It was starting to annoy him to see that picture of them there. Speaking of Francesca, Richard couldn't recall when the last time he saw her was. Yes, he received lots of messages, texts, and e-mails, but he only answered to her twice. The annoyed expression he held, turned to a smile once he went through his galleries and saw pictures of a secret love. With the thought of her, he decided to text her.

_Richard: Hey, it's me. Where are you? I miss you._

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

Theresa was in the middle of talking too Airannia, when she felt her cell vibrate in her purse. She sighed, pulling it out thinking that it was yet another message from Gossip Girl. However, she was surprised to see it was from Richard. She read the message and blushed.

She hadn't seen Richard since summer camp where they secretly hooked up. Gossip Girl's message earlier about Theresa was true. She has not been dating anyone for a long time. Eventhough, Richard was dating Francesca when they were at camp, things went a lot further than they should have. She clicked the reply button and typed her message.

_Theresa: Hey, I miss you too. I'm outside of Starbucks with Air, and Bass. We're thinking about going to Club Vixen later, you should come._

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard was suprised. During all this time this so called Gossip Girl has not said a word. In truth, he feared she would say something. Though sooner or later Francesca was bound to know, it would be better for the boyfriend to tell her himself, but Richard didn't have the guts to brake her heart or to ruin a friendship. Even though there was so much risk in hiding it, Richard was not going to anyone stop him from meeting with Theresa.

It was only a little bit until Richard received a text message from Theresa. Richard read the message and a light chuckle escaped his lips. It's been a while since he had seen Air and Bass and it would be interesting to see them again. Rich speculated something between them. _Ha, Bass' perfect setting. Between two beautiful women._, Richard thought. Rich pressed the reply button and answered to Theresa...

_Richard: Club Vixen, I'm there. Starbucks? I'm about a block away from there. Give me a minute. I'll be there. Can't wait to see you._

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Not long after his first message, she recieved his reply. She smiled, Theresa had been longing to see Richard ever since she left for Paris. Now while Francesca was still on her vacation, they would have a chance to be together as long as they could sneak away from Airannia and Bass. With Bass chasing girls all the time, and Air staying with him. It shouldn't be too hard. All they needed to do was be cautious of other people. The notorious Gossip Girl was somehow always watching.******

_**Theresa: See you soon...**_

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard closed his cell and placed it back on it's carrier after reading that last message from Theresa. It was indeed a perfect time to be with her now that Francesca wasn't on vacation. Richard wouldn't have to hear from her for a while. Not until she called him which nowadays seemed to be more of a short conversation.

Lockheart popped his headphones out of his ears and placed them away with his iPod on one of his pockets. Before making a move, Richard looked at the streets and and jogged his way towards the Starbucks the three were at. It wasn't far at all, but it took time to get there for he had to cut through the mass amount of people going to work, school and what not. Traffic was something that took time. This was New York. Love it or hate it. It was only a matter of minutes until Richard finally arrived. 

"Airannia, Nick, Theresa!" shouted Richard to catch their attention. "Long time no see. What are you guys doing?" Richard said, trying to act as though he didn't expect to see them there all together. Richard gave an amorous glance to Theresa but gave it a hint of a regular glance so there would be no suspicion.

**Nicholas James Bass**

Nothing could escape Nick's eyes. Even if it had been so long ago he still knew what Rich and Theresa did. "Rich where's your ball and chain?" He was referring to Francesca. "Although you and Theresa do you look like a good pair hmm?" Nick had many ways of letting secrets out. He looked to Airannia who was as blank as a stick. "Please." she uttered. "He and Francesca are like this." Airannia crossed her fingers. People were shooting obvious glances toward the group with cell phones in hand. "Gossip Girl strikes again." Airannia let out. She had mainly been the one who hated Gossip Girl. All of a sudden Nick heard a phone click. It was some nerdy guy he had seen a couple of times at school. "What the hell she has guys working for her now?" Nick asked giving the guy a look.

_**gossipgirl**_

**_R_**_ has got everyone's heads swerving. But what their really looking for is _**_F_**_. She is still in Germany doing who knows what. _**_R, T, A, _**_and _**_N_**_ all look like they've got something to hide but i'll find out soon enough. It's getting late Upper East Side. It's time to party._


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard turned his eyes away from Nicholas, bothered by what he was trying to do. "Nick, stop it man Francesca's my girl...and Theresa and her are real good friends. We respect each other." replied Lockheart, trying to cover it all up. "But to quench your curiousity she's in Europe right now, but I'm sure you knew that already." Richard smirked and turned his eyes to Airannia who had gestured with her hands that Francesca and him where as tight as a knot. This probably would be true if some certain thing didn't happen back in camp. He nodded his head, quietly saying that she was correct, but as his head was bowed at looking at his mobile device, his eyes glanced at Theresa. He smirked and just as he was about to lift his head and change the subject, Nick had already done it for him. "Damn, this Gossip Girl needs to get a life...think those guys know her true identity?" asked Richard. He had always been determined to find out who she was.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa sighed. Leave it to Nicholas Bass to start some drama. She did not respond to his comment and so far Richard was playing it cool. Was Nick serious or just messing around? How could he have found out? She was positive Richard didn't say anything. The only person who could possibly know was Gossip Girl and so far she hasn't revealed anything. With Gossip Girl and others talking, how long would it be before they did find out? ******

**What would happen when Francesca came back from Germany? She would probably never forgive her and try to trash her reputation. When Richard and her hooked up during camp, it wasn't planned. They happened to be alone, talking, and before she knew it they were on the floor. ******

**Theresa looked at her friends, pushing those thoughts aside. Her cellphone vibrated and she flipped the screen open to read the new message. "I don't think we'll ever know. That's exactly how she wants to keep it." She said to Rich. **

**Airannia di Carvalo**

"Probably not." Airannia sighed. "They do it all by the internet. Send pics and what ever else to her website and hope that it gets posted." Glancing at her diamond crested watch it was almost seven thirty. "Do you guys think it's too early to go to Club Vixen." Airannia asked trying to find someplace to sit. "I am dieing to buy a new dress." Airannia turned to Theresa to see what she thought. They could leave Nick and Rich to talk about whatever guys talked about. "What did you buy anyway you said you went shopping." Airannia asked bending over the fresh designer bags full of clothes. If anything Airannia loved it was fashion. Time was wearing thin but that's how Airannia wanted it. Her sights were set on as having as much fun as possible until school started.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa smiled and walked over to Airannia. She took a seat beside her. "I sent all the bags home with my driver. I just bought a few things for school, new boots, a handbag, acessories and more. I'm up for some more shopping though. I couldn't possibly wear this to Club Vixen. Why don't you and I go find you a new dress, and we'll meet the guys later."******

**It had been a while since Theresa had seen Airannia before her trip to Paris, so she wanted a little girl time with her. As much as she wanted to be with Richard right now, they couldn't do that with Air and Bass around.**

**Ariannia di Carvalo **

Linking arm and arm with Theresa they almost hit every store possible. Walking up to the somewhat small boutique Ariannia already knew what store it was. SdC. Airannia hated the way her mom used her intials for her store but what can you say. Walking in Airannia found herself looking at the showiest dresses. It wasn't that she wanted to upstage Theresa but she wanted to look better than her. Now that Francesca was still in Germany for vacation Airannia had every intention on being the best. Airannia looked in Theresa's direction. "So what did you do for summer?" Airannia asked nonchalant. "Paris wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Airannia was lying through her teeth. Half of the new things she got wouldn't even hit the market two months from now. Checking out a black dress Airannia attention wasn't short lived. Looking one of the mannequins Airannia knew what she wanted. The halter hung off the mannequin effortlessly.

**Richard Lockheart**

It was true what the girls were saying. Noone will probably ever know who exactly Gossip Girl is, but just like many secrets have been revealed through Gossip girl, so will Gossip girl's secret be revealed. Sooner or later anyways. Atleast that was the way Lockheart saw it. You can't hide forever Gossip Girl, thought Richard. A chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head as he overheard the girls talk about shopping and fashion. "I see you and Airannia have been spending alot of time together." Rich said to Nick, without thinking Airannia was listening for she was busy talking to Theresa.

**Nicholas James Bass**

Nicholas wondered where Rich was getting at. "Like wise with you and Theresa." Nick replied. "I mean really how long do you think you can play this game everyone's going to find out about you and Theresa soon enough." Nick rubbed his chin. "I won't say anything just yet. I like the thrill." He gave Rich a look and dug into his pockets. "Weed my friend." Nick pulled out a bag. Nick learned from the best. When in doubt do drugs. Looking over his shoulder Nick nodded over to an alley way. Stuffing the bag back into his pocket Nick headed over to the alley. "Coming Lockheart?"

_**gossipgirl**_

_Heartbroken _**_MOLLe34_**_ has just seen her "date" _**_N_**_ hanging with the elite. _**_N_**_ we know your a player but honestly blowing off a sweet girl? Well _**_MOLLe34_**_ looks like your taking 3rd place to _**_A_**_ and...weed? _**_N_**_ you never fail to amaze me. _

_And lets not pretend we didn't see _**_R_**_. Hope he's not to depressed that _**_F_**_ isn't back yet but knowing _**_N_**_ he'll probably keep _**_R_**_ busy. Hopefully he'll do something sketchy enough that even I'll find out hmm _**_R_**_? I'll be waiting._

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard raised a brow. He was wondering a swell, how did Richard know? How was he so sure about what he and Theresa did? He wasn't even there. Was he just following the rumors? Whatever it was, Lockheart shrugged it off. "I don't know what you're talking about, man." replied Richard and said nothing further of the matter

Richard looked down at the weed Nicholas held in his hand. He was surprised that Nicholas was taking the infamous product, but it's not like it wasn't expected. By fact, Richard never tried weed and it never really occurred to him to try it. "Not thanks, I'm not into that stuff." Rich responded, but that didn't mean he wasn't tempted to try it. If it was something Rich enjoyed doing at times, it was taking risks. Weed's infamy was appealing to him in some way. Some people argued that it wasn't a drug, but either way there were health risk factors. Richard followed Nick after he saw the girls leave to do shopping. His phone had announced him of a text message. Richard read it as he walked towards the alley with Nick. It was Francesca, updating him with what she was doing in Germany.

**Nicholas James Bass**

Nick laughed to himself. Rich didn't remember at all what he had said to Nick that night. Thinking about the last day of camp his memory was a little bit foggy but he remembered enough. "Don't play yourself short Rich I remember everything you said about how you and Theresa..." Nick led off looking at Rich's expression. Running his hand through his hair Nick thought maybe that would refresh his senses. "Just hope Francesca doesn't find out." Nick said rolling up the weed.

Lighting it, he sucked it in. "Oh that's good." He murmured. Leaning against the wall Nick looked at over Rich's shoulder. "I see your wife is missing you a lot." Nick said sarcastically reading part of the text. "How long has it been since you've talked to her?", Nick knew pretty well it had probably been a while. "This is why we don't conform to one girl Rich play the field for a few years you won't regret it." Nick's cocky playboy attitude was very flamboyant. Done with his weed he threw it to the ground. "Lets go get some a."

**Richard Lockheart**

As soon as Lockheart finished reading the message, he placed the phone back in his pocket without replying to Francesca. He planned to talk to her later. Mostly to cease any speculation there already was about him. Lockheart gritted his teeth at the refreshing of his memory to the night he told Nick pretty much all of it. _Damn it I forgot._, Rich spoke in his mind. "Nicholas, I know you're waiting for this drama. It's a thrill for you. I can see it. You're hoping Francesca will find out, but if you tell her or anyone else, I'll kill you and deliver you to hell myself." Rich said with a grin. 

Richard settled in the alley with Nick. He rested his back against the wall and analyzed all the trash before he set his eyes on Nick's weed. "I tried to remember that just earlier today. I've only spoken to her twice. Honestly. Talk about being tight." Richard crossed his fingers in reference to what Airannia said earlier. "I don't know. Maybe I'll talk to her today. By the way..." Richard coughed. He wasn't used to smoke if it wasn't the pollution in the streets. "Since when did you start smoking weed?" he asked while Nick finished his weed. "Yea, well it's not like I'm not playing the field right now. School's going to be rough. No doubt."

**Nicholas James Bass**

There's a reason why we got to private school my friend." Nicholas got a painful look on his face. "It's not co-ed." Clutching his heart like having girls around twenty-four seven was killing him Nick waved his hands through the air. "Since when have I been smoking weed? Do you not remember spring break of '04", Back then Nick was just known as Chuck Bass's cousin but all the hooking up he did with numerous girls he clearly made a name for himself. Everyone remembered Nicholas. Nick was going to suggest that Richard break up with Francesca but that would ruin everything. "Grow some balls Rich." Nick groaned stepping out of the alley and into the streets. "Forget Gossip Girl and Francesca your Richard Lockheart you are entitled to get that a." Nicholas made an emphasis on a. He quoted his cousin perfectly. Stretching Nick smiled at two girls running in very skimpy jogging suits. "And I am entitled to that."

The girls had stopped and started talking to each other. Nick took this as his cue. Taking long and slow strides he smiled at the girls. "Nicholas Bass." He gave them a heartfelt smile and held out his hand. Both of the girls shook his hand. While they were giggling Nick looked over at Rich mouthing' Now this is what your supposed to be doing.' Smiling Nick wasn't paying attention to what these girls were saying. He was thinking about how he could spring up the chance to ask them if they wanted a three some.

**Richard Lockheart**

Easy for Nick to say, Rich had a light side to something. Eitherway Nick was right. He needed to forget about the drama. There were so many benefits at being himself and yet he wasn't using them to it's full potential. "a? I'm more of a rack kind of guy." and as soon as Rich finished that sentence, a college girl with glorious round breasts that stretched the initials of her school, passed by him, giving him the wink. "Now that's what I'm taking about," Rich said approaching the girl to introduce himself.

**Nicholas James Bass**

Nicholas's ways were defiantly like poison it spread like wild fire. Nodding Nick checked out the other girl. She was defiantly his type. Small and petite. She was anything but Airannia. He started comparing her to Airannia in a second. This girl was now where close but she would do. "Have you ladies heard of Club Vixen?" Nick asked rubbing his chin. He always did that when that sick mind of his was getting a plan. Knowing Airannia openly hated it when Nick brought girls around he had intentionally asked the girls if they wanted to go. Looking at the shop Airannia and Theresa had gone into he was hoping they were coming out soon. The best way to get caught is in the act.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa was having an awesome time shopping with Airannia. She could tell Airannia was trying to look better than her for tonight. However, that just wasn't possible in her mind. Especially, since she was buying a new sexy dress to impress...that certain someone. "I love the halter dress on you," She said as she peeked out of her dressing room.******

**Theresa was inside trying on one of the dresses she chose. She liked it, it was sexy, and a vibrant shade of red. She pulled back the curtain of her dressing room. "Hey Airannia what do you think about this?" She asked modeling the ****dress**** slightly. She smiled looking at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was fitted to her body, ecuntuating her very curve. ******

**After she showed Airannia the red dress, she closed the curtain and took it off slowly. "I love this one too, I might end up getting both," She said slipping on the black and white strapless ****dress****. She zipped it up from the back before she opened the curtain. "What do you think?"**

**_gossipgirl_**

_Even I thought it wasn't true until I saw the pictures.  
About 60 of them. Recently spotted. _**_F_**_ getting off an airplane, _**_F_**_ getting into a limo, _**_F _**_returning to her flat, _**_F_**_ is back.  
I've waited so long _**_F_**_. We've waiting so long.  
What secrets do you have to tell?  
There's only __one__ queen bee and she's just __arrived___

**Richard Lockheart**

She was a senior at the University, but unlike the glamorous elite girls of Constance, this one was one of those wild surfer, beach girls. No problem at that. Rich liked a little diversity. It was evident that this one was quite the premiscuous type. Rich took on a little chat with her until there was an exchange of numbers. While he saved his number in her cell, he noticed it was almost time to meet up with the girls. The clock on her cell was telling him so. Rich returned the mobile device to the girl and smirked as he took his from her hands. "I'll give you a call so we can meet." he said and she agreed with a giddy, flirtatious tone. The two waved at each other and parted ways.

Now that he achieved yet a new number, it was time to meet with the girls. Rich turned to look and see Nick. He still seemed to be busy with the girls and without announcing his leave; he left him to meet with the girls.

**Airannia di Carvalo **

Airannia wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Theresa. "The red one?" Airannia said looking down at her Sidekick. Trying to smile Airannia just cursed under her breathe. Best friends or not she didn't want Francesca back. At all. "Look." Airannia said meekly. Throwing the halter aside Airannia was in no mood to go clubbing. Sitting down on the mesh chair Airannia crossed her long slender legs. She handed Theresa her cell phone. "How long do you think it will take for Francesca to take the spotlight?", It was really a rhetorical question but Airannia knew the answer. "Do you think this year will be different? Honestly." Airannia was always on the back burner with Francesca. Sometimes she felt like they were truly friends but other times it felt like she was just there by default.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa took her cell and read the message from Gossip Girl. She listened to Airannia rant. Honestly, the two of them were always aiming for the spotlight, competing for the title The It Girl. She closed the screen and handed Airannia back her phone. "I'm not sure. You know where Francesca goes, drama follows." She said.******

**She turned around and walked into her dressing room. She closed the curtain and pulled her cellphone out. She started to text a message to Richard.******

_Theresa: Francesca is back. Are you going to talk to her?_****

**She put her Sidekick back in her purse. She started to take off the dress and put on her regular clothes. When she was finished she walked out, with the dresses on the hangers. "Are you ready to go Airannia? Do you still want to go to Club Vixen?" She asked.**

**Richard Lockheart**

A mellow Lockheart walked next to diffrent stores. He remembered just which one di Carvalo and Hemmington had enetered and thus he was on his way to that store, but the melloness faded when he heard his phone once again announce another text message. A sigh escaped his lips. This better not be any stupid news from G girl. Though he hated this wrecker, he knew he couldn't help but be updated by her. Richard began to read the message. He groaned at the thought of Francesca being back. That would ruin his carefree meetings with Theresa. Why didn't Francesca tell him she was comming. What was she trying to pull?

There was another text message. This time from Theresa. A smile formed once again upon his lips and he answered back a bit dissapointed.

_Richard: Yea, I read. Sure I'll talk to her I guess, but not about us. Are we still up for Club Vixen?_

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa's phone vibrated, she pulled it out of her purse again. She read Richard's message. She sighed and started to text a reply.******

_Theresa: I think so. I'm not sure if Airannia is still up to going._****

**Theresa wondered why Francesca came back so suddenly, unannounced. What would happen if she and Richard did confront her and tell her what they did? Theresa wanted to keep it a secret for as long as they could. She knew that would never happen though, between Bass and Gossip Girl, her secret was likely to be revealed soon. What would Airannia think of her when she found out? Would she side with her or Francesca?**

**Richard Lockheart**

As he was close to the store the girls were at, his phone vibrated once more for another text message. It was Theresa. It seriously was a relief after so much gossip from G girl. "Hey, there's always competition between them." he said to himself, referring to Francesca and Airannia. Richard hit the reply key and answered to Theresa...

Richard: Well if plans change, I won't talk to Francesa until she presents herself to me, so you want to meet somewhere later? I've want to be with you, but I can't find the right place or time.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa looked over at Airannia and said, "I'm going to go buy these, meet me in the front when you're done."******

**Theresa walked with the dresses to the front of the store. After she stood in line and paid for them. She held her shopping bag and walked over to a chair to sit in while she waited for Airannia. She blushed and smiled, reading Richard's text.******

_Theresa: I want to be with you too. If we did meet later, where could we go? I don't want anyone to find out, especially Gossip Girl. Things are already complicated enough. By the way, does Nick know about us?_

**Richard Lockheart**

As Richard was waiting for a reply, he thought about where they could meet. Richard looked at his surroundings for less obvious places, but it was so hard to find a location in such a monstrous city. His mobile phone vibrated once more. Richard read the reply Theresa sent him and it brought a warm smile to read that she wanted to be with him too.  
_  
Richard: Don't worry, I'll figure it out. Yea, he does know already, but I don't think we need to worry about Nick. He'd rather be thrilled will all the tension. Hey, I'm comming over right now. See you soon._

Lockheart was close to the store the girls where shopping at and thus it only took him a minute to get there. Rich arrived and grinned when he saw Theresa seated with her shopping bags. "Hey." he said with warm smile, glad to see her. "I see you girls have done some shopping. Where's Airrania?"

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa read the reply from her message to him, and before she knew it he was inside the store standing in front of her. She smiled at him. ******

**"Hey. Airannia's still in the dressing room, I told her to meet me down here. I'm not sure if she still wants to go Club Vixen."******

**Theresa couldn't help but gaze at Richard. Until now, she didn't realize how much she missed him while she was away. Sure they would text each other and occasionally talk on the phone but now that he was here in front of her, she desperately wanted to kiss him. She could have no such luck right now, they weren't alone and for all she knew one of Gossip Girl's followers were here.**

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard took a seat next to Theresa. What agony. So close and yet so far from a gentle brush of lips and a tender, passionate lip lock. It was what he most desired as he had her next to him. Richard found himself gazing back into her eyes, but quickly dismissed as he remembered they were in public. "I assume she's upset about Francesca's arrival?" he asked. "Those two have been competing for the spotlight since I ever since I can remember." Richard chuckled. All that drama made Richard want to talk less about. His eyes fell over to her delicate hands. He analyzed a ring she had on and leaned over just a bit, lifting her hand with his own. "This is a real nice ring." he said, pretending he was looking at it to fool G Girl's followers, but in fact, he rubbed his thumb under her palm a bit and delivered a smile along with it. Yea he was holding her hand long enough, but he couldn't help himself from doing so. Richard's finger tips softly caressed her palm as he released her hand.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa laughed. It must have been pretty obvious to everyone, how much Airannia and Francesca competed against each other. They were the best of friends and rivals. "Yes, that's why I'm not sure if she wants to go to Club Vixen or not." She watched him as he looked at her hand, lifting it to place in his own. She smiled, that was a nice cover up. She looked down at the ****ring**** on her finger. "Thank you, my Mom designed it, just for me." ******

**She blushed as his fingertips brushed against her palm as he pulled away. Theresa thought about Francesca for a moment. Was she sorry for what she did with Rich? She honestly wasn't because if that never happened, she wouldn't have realized how much in love she was with Richard. She brushed those thoughts aside. "So if Airannia doesn't want to go. Do you still want to come with Bass and me?"**

**Richard Lockheart**

"It's no wonder. That ring is only suitable for beauty as rare as your." Rich said, speaking as low as he could. Theresa's blush was one to love. His lips craved to plant kisses on her rosy cheeks. As Airannia still seemed to be in the dressing room, Rich was just about to suggest that they both take a step out, but he remembered Theresa had told him she was waiting for Airannia. "Yea, I want to go...besides I doubt Nick will go if Airannia doesn't go." replied Rich with a grin. If none of them but him and Theresa, it would give them a chance to finally be together.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa blushed from his comment and looked down. "Thank you. I'm going to go see if Airannia is done and if she wants to meet us there. I need to go home before we go to Club Vixen," She said getting up. ******

**Theresa left her shopping bag with him to watch. She walked upstairs to where the dressing rooms are and found Airannia shortly. They talked for a brief moment before Theresa returned. "Airannia wants to stay a little longer. I'm going to take a taxi, and go home to get ready. What are you going to do?" She asked.**

**Gwen Delacroix **

Gwen Delacroix marched down the stairs of her penthouse to the kitchen. At least they hadn't had to sell the house because of her mom. She was wearing her pink pajamas and still hadn't decided what she would be doing that day. Last night she had stayed out late with some old friends and hadn't gotten home until the morning so she had basically slept the whole day. _I guess I could go shopping and then go to the club or something; that would be fun._ Although Gwen's mom had basically trashed her life with the debt she was in, Gwen still got money for clothes, shoes and makeup. The things every girl needs. Gwen grabbed an Odwalla out of the fridge and then headed back upstairs to get dressed. She might have been the new girl in town but she still knew how to have a good time. Gwen changed into a short white dress and some pink flats. She put on some eyeliner, messed her hair up a little, grabbed her purse and then walked out the door after she left a sticky note for her mom saying that she went out. _I love being able to do whatever I want._ She breathed in the cool air of the city and started walking.

**Francesca Bella Octane**

Francesca's phone was going off like mad. Everyone she knew was texting her. She didn't answer any of them. Waiting for Richard's text message of welcome was killing her. He probably didn't see it was all she thought but Francesca was not simple minded.

Francesca: hey sweetie! I'm back from Germany where are you? Love F

Francesca effortlessly used the word love although she didn't feel it at all. And where was Theresa and Airannia? She slightly remembered them promising her that they were going to throw her a coming back party. Tossing back the glossed mane of brunette Francesca walked over to her full length mirror. She had gotten skinner as she had planned but something wasn't right. Throwing the thought out of her mind Francesca went to her walk in closet hoping to find something while she texted Theresa.

Francesca: do you have any idea about what's up with Rich? I missed you!

Francesca lied on the last part. She really didn't miss anyone but Richard and he wouldn't even talk to her. "I know this will change it." Francesca pulled down a black strapless dress. Holding it against her self she looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was a girl who would stop at nothing.

**Airannia di Carvalo**

Looking at herself in the mirror Airannia felt out of place. "I just don't under stand why she has to come back." Airannia whined aloud. She was dressed in the halter that had blatantly got tossed aside. "Well she couldn't exactly do a 360 and not come back now could she?" Through the door Nick had answered the question. "And when did you get here?" Airannia asked hastily ripping of the halter. "Temper temper." Nick cooed. "Oh please like you weren't flirting with those bimbos." Nick stayed quiet after that. Sliding on another dress she had found Airannia opened the door to the dressing room.

"Well?" Airannia asked turning around slowly. "It's too yellow." He yawned. Giving him the dirtiest look she could he added"It looks cute but it's not you." Airannia looked up at him. "Well it isn't." Looking around Nick set his eyes on a dress Airannia would defiantly look good in. "But it looks like a sweater." Airannia said doubtfully. "This way I won't have to hold you when I'm with Tara...or was it Shara." Airannia laughed.

Opening the door for the last time she posed. Nick couldn't keep his eyes of her. No one would if she walked out in that. "Speechless." Was all he could say? Satisfied with it remark Airannia walked to the cashier. Being an offspring of Silvia di Carvalo ment you had to pay for nothing. Stuffing her old clothes into the tote Airannia walked out into the streets with Nicholas trailing behind. "Club Vixen is a must." She said turning to him. Swinging his arm around Airannia, Nick led her in the opposite direction. "First we have to go to my house. No girl can upstage a Bass."


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Francesca Bella Octane**

"Where are you going?" Francesca asked pinning the diamond earrings in her ears. Her older sister, Dedra stood beside her, applying a deep shade of red lipstick off. "I could as you the same thing." Dedra said puckering up her lips playing like she was going to kiss Francesca. "Stay away." Francesca pushed her sister out of the way so she could get a full look at herself. "So who are you getting dressed up for." Dedra asked poofing up Francesca's hair. "To collect what's rightfully mine." Giving one last look to the mirror Francesca pushed herself into the pumps. "Love you." Giving Dedra a quick hug she slipped out the front door.

_Francesca: Spill Bass I know you know something."_

He always knows something Francesca thought pressing send. Running her hand through her hair Francesca had no idea where to go. "Only one place to go." Francesca said aloud. Hailing a cab. This was going to be priceless.

**Richard Lockheart**

"Why don't I give you a ride home instead?" Richard offered. This could be a good time to finally be alone with her. Richard rose from his seat and grabbed Theresa's bags, ready to carry them for her if she agreed to let him give her a ride. Unfortunately for him, at that moment, Francesca had texted him. Richard felt a vibration and picked up his phone to read the text. "On...second thought...maybe not. Francesca just texted. She might want to see me. So...guess I'll see you at Club Vixen?"

Meanwhile Rich waited for an answer, he texted Francesca back..

_Richard: Hey, baby, how was your trip? I'm at SdC with Theresa and Airannia. Are you at home right now? Can't wait to see you._

Though their relationship didn't seem to be going so well, he still called her pet names. Was he really glad about seeing her? Not really. Not that he didn't care about Francesca. He did, but he was infatuated with Theresa and perhaps a little beyond an infatuation.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa stood up ready to leave with Richard, but his cell vibrated and it was another message from Francesca. "Yeah, you better go see her first. I'll see you later at Club Vixen," She said taking her shopping bags from him.******

**Theresa sighed she wanted to be with Richard so much. Instead she waved goodbye and headed outside of the store. She walked down the corner, and hailed a taxi within seconds. After she sat down and told the driver where to take her, she pulled her Sidekick out and read the message from Francesca. She started to type a message back.******

_Theresa: Hey. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I missed you too. We're all hitting Club Vixen tonight. Are you up for going out?_****

**Theresa had lied when she said she'd missed Francesca. Like Airannia, Theresa didn't want Francesca back. It wasn't that the two of them were competing for the **_**It Girl**_** title. Currently, Francesca didn't know about her and Richard but how much longer would it be before she did. Would they have to compete over him?**

**Nicholas James Bass**

On their walk home Nicholas continuously kept flirting with Airannia. They were defiantly getting somewhere. Opening the door for Airannia he let her in. Taking off his jacket cellphone with it he left Airannia on the couch while he was going through the many articles of clothing. Nick's ring tone obviously was Wow (I Can Get Sexual Too). "Answer that please." Nicholas said running the gel through his hair getting his signature look. Airannia opened the cell to see what it was. Francesca. Reading the text Airannia didn't know if she should be seriously pissed or just normal. "It's Francesca." Airannia replied to Nick holding it out to him as soon as he came out of his room. "Thanks." Reading the text for himself, Nick smiled. "Come on lets go." He said holding his arm out to Airannia. Taking it she still looked at his phone. "Planning on texting her back?" Airannia asked as the made a second attempt to go to the club. "When the time is right," was all he had to say. Shrugging Ariannia couldn't stop thinking about it. "What is going on?" She asked. If any one should know Airannia thought it was her.

**Francesca Bella Octane**

It was a Saturday night. The night before the big welcome back party. How could she not go out. Lost in her thoughts Francesca knew the streets by heart. What she didn't know was why Richard was acting so distant and how he could text her finnaly when she came back. It was almost like a stab in the heart. Checking her cell phone twice she wondered why Nick hadn't sent anything back. "So that's why." Francesca said under her breathe. Walking infront of her was Airannia obvious red hair and Nicholas. She definantly wanted to be at Club Vixen before them. Hiding behind a tree Francesca felt like she was five again. When they had walked a block Francesca managed to hail a cab. The words "Club Vixen." came through her lips. Re-applying her lip gloss Francesca checked herself out in the mirror. "Early bird catches the worm." She said slowly cracking a devilish smile.

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard while waiting for a reply from Francesca, he waved goodbye to Theresa. A sigh escaped his lips, but above all he smiled and walked out of the SdC store. At least he got a chance to see everyone again after a long time and he was more or less delighted with meeting with Francesca in the near future. Rich inhaled the sweet, roasted nuts sold on the streets by the cart pullers. Stretching, Rich thought about heading back home to change and get the smell of alleyways and nuts off of him. Rich took a short walk distance from the store to his car. It was a 2008 Mercedes-Benz S-Class Luxury. One of many he owned. With an obsession he had over his car, Rich made sure there was no scratch, no prints, no nothing. Richard entered his car after unlocking the door. A feeling of full-power vibrated in his hands as he took hold of the steering drove through the traffic to his estate in 5th Avenue.

**Di Bass and Carvalo**

Looking at Airannia Nick didn't know what to say. "Oh Come on." She begged pouting at him. "You know you want to tell me." Airannia leaned in closer to him. "And if I do?" Nicholas asked placing his hands on her waist. Now it was Airannia turn for a loss of words. "Then..." Glancing to her left she saw seemed to look like Francesca. "What the hell..." Getting a closer look at the passenger in the back Airannia was sure it was her. "Did you tell her where we were going?" Airannia demanded. Pushing past Nick she walked faster. Catching up to her Nick pulled on her arm. "Even if I did why does it matter?" Airannia couldn't belive she was hearing this. "Why does it matter? Honestly Nick I can't belive you sometimes." Holding out her thumb Airannia had ways of hailing a cab. A yellow car screeched up by her. "Well?" She asked getting in. Nicholas had no other choice he 4ertainly wasn't going alone. "What are you doing?" Nick asked. "Club Vixen and step on it." Airannia demanded trying to scoot away as far from Nick as possible. "Getting there first." Making sure Airannia wasn't looking at him. Not like she ever would he texted Richard fast.

_Nicholas: I'm in deep st man. Anyway Francesca is on her way to the Club. Don't show up with Theresa._

"What are you doing?" Airannia chimed in trying to get a better view of what Nick was doing. Clicking twice on the send button Nick hoped he hadn't sent it to the wrong person.

**Francesca Bella Octane**

Francesca sat in the cab waiting in traffic. Crossing her legs Francesca thought of how Richard would greet her.

_Francesca: Just left. Well I didn't think you would reply if I told you I was coming back so why not a surprise._

Holding her breathe Francesca wondered if she should type what she really wanted too.

_Francesca: What's been up with you lately?_

Before she pressed send she received another text messaged. From Nick. Confused at first Francesca read and re-read. Closing it she sent Richard the text and opened the text again. Why shouldn't he show up with Theresa? I mean they were just friends. Two things happened to Francesca that night. One she found out what was really up with Richard. Or at least she thought she knew and two. Best friends could never be trusted. Gripping her cell phone to its breaking point she finally made it to Club Vixen. What happens in Club Vixen stays in Club Vixen. Right?

**Richard Lockheart**

The lower-class and tourists envied as he drove. Young and wealthy. Welcomed by two butlers, Rich handed his key to them and took a look at his phone once more. "That's odd...Francesca hasn't answered." Rich said to himself, ascending the steps and passing through the open doors of the estate. Rich shrugged it off and went up to his room. A place where much of his ex's have come to spend numerous nights in. Just as he was removing his shirt, Rich received another text. "That must be her." Said Rich, thinking it was Francesca, but no it was Nicholas. After reading the text, he bit his lip, rather mad at her. Who could have told her they were going to Club Vixen and was this why she didn't respond? To get there first so she could catch him with Theresa. If the news got to her that is. "st!" Rich threw his phone onto the bed. Rich was a bit disappointed by now. He wanted that to spend the time at Club Vixen with the one person he truly wanted to be with at the moment. "So this is how it is." Richard said as he entered the bathroom to take a quick shower. Lockheart didn't take long to get ready. After his short shower he applied some Armani cologne and dressed quick unto fresh night clothes. With that done he combed his hair, took his cell phone and left the estate to head on to Club Vixen, but before he would arrive there, Richard received a text from Francesca. She knew sooner or later she would come up with this question and the response to that would be difficult. However a question like this was to be handled by word and not text. Richard dialed Francesca's number as he drove. He waited for her response...

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa rolled her eyes reading Francesca's response. She could be so dramatic. After a fifteen minute drive, the taxi stopped in front of her building. Theresa paid for the ride, grabbed her bags and got out. She was greeted by the doorman and let inside. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. After waiting for a moment the doors opened, she stepped inside and clicked the button for her level.******

**Once she was in her family's apartment, she walked into her room and closed the door. She took out her dresses, and put the one she wasn't wearing to Club Vixen in her closet. She laid the other on her bed. ******

**Theresa took off the clothes she was wearing, and walked into her bathroom. She went to the shower, turning on the hot water and stepped inside. After Theresa washed herself, shampooed her hair, and rinsed. She slowly stood and wrapped a towel around her body, another towel around her hair.******

**Her bathroom was very nice. It had everything she could ever need. There was a vanity, a luxurious and spacious bathtub as well as a shower in the corner. Theresa walked over to the vanity. She took a seat on the stool and removed the towel wrapped around her hair. The damp blonde locks fell down past her shoulders, to the middle of her back. She pulled the blow dryer out from the drawer and dried her hair. Once her hair was dry Theresa curled the ends of it. She stood up and walked back into her room. ******

**Theresa went to her drawers and pulled out her under garmets, a black lace-trim panty and matching strapless bra from Victoria's Secret. Once they were on, she grabbed her purse and pulled out her make-up bag. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of Victoria's Secret Heavenly scented lotion. She rubbed it on her arms and legs. She didn't feel like wearing a lot of make-up, she hardly ever did. She pulled out her bright red MAC Lip gloss and eyelash curler. ******

**Once her ****lipgloss**** was applied and her eyelashes were curled, she walked to the bed, picked up her new ****dress**** and slid it on. She walked back over to her closet, to pick out her shoes. She decided to wear her silver ****Manolo Blahniks****. After slipping them on, she grabbed her white ****coat**** and the silver clutch that matched her stilettos. After packing the clutch, she put on her coat and walked out of the apartment. She was downstairs and out the building. She hailed another taxi within seconds, got in, sat down, and told the driver to take her to Club Vixen.******

**Theresa pulled out her Sidekick, starting to text a message to Airannia. ******

_Theresa: Hey I'm on my way to the Club. See you soon._

_**gossipgirl**_

_Well Upper East Side what did I tell you? Lets start off with __**T**__ who mysteriously went home after she was supposed to go to Club Vixen with the rest of the group. I hope she doesn't bail because __**F**__ is back. __**T**__'s been hanging out with __**R **__a lot. Affair? Who knows but anyone who is that friendly should watch out. Mainly you __**F**_

_Same old same old __**A**__ and __**N**__ have been hanging out but also a falling out? Seen not to far from the Club __**A**__ and __**N**__ had a tizzy but the still got into the same cab. That's clos,e but not close enough. __**F**__ Is already at the club and someone looks pissed._

_**R**__. You already know what I'm gonna say. _

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossipgirl_

**Gwen Delacroix**

As Gwen got out of the cab parked in front of SdC she brushed her hair out of her face and walked inside the boutique. In a daze, she pulled a few dresses off a rack and went back to the dressing room. _God, I have to buy something new for tonight._ Gwen felt like all her old dresses were too dull for the club, she wanted something exciting, something with a spark. The first dress was a black halter but it was way too small. The second dress looked great but it was bright green. By the time she got to the third dress she wasn't expecting to find anything good but it looked great and it was the perfect thing. Gwen got changed back into her jeans and tank top and paid for the ridiculously expensive dress that she would probably only wear two or three times and then forget about. _Now if I can only get a cab._ Getting a cab in New York has never been an easy thing but when you just happen to be extremely gorgeous it's like a piece of cake.

Back at her house Gwen put on her new dress and her black flats. After reapplying makeup and a few glances in the mirror she knew she was ready to go to club vixen and finally try to be accepted. _I'll do anything, just as long as I'm in._ She really would do anything.

**Di Carvalo and Bass**

The cab jolted to a stop. Standing in front of the club was Francesca. Sucking in her breath and applying one last coat of lip gloss Airannia was ready. Bending over to fix her shoe Nick went down with her. It was a sudden move but an avoidable one. Pushing Nick away Airannia sat up. Pissed Nick got out of the car. When he didn't get what he wanted he made sure someone else would. "You really want to know what's going on Airannia?" Nicholas asked darkly glancing at Francesca he looked back to Airannia. "Give me the go and you'll know it." Airannia looked at Nick in disbelief. Handing the driver a crisp fifty dollar bill she told him to keep the change. She didn't have anything else. "What are you talking about?" She asked seriously now. Francesca hadn't spotted them yet." Nick let out a huge sigh. "Yes or no?" Airannia nodded to satisfy him. Smiling Nicholas straightened his tie. "Long time on see Francesca." Nicholas said walking up to her with Airannia and a scandal trailing behind.

**Francesca Bella Octane**

"Airannia!" Ignoring Nicholas she instantly gave Airannia a hug. Airannia seemed to have hugged back. "Missed you." She whispered. Francesca wondered if she really meant it but it wasn't time for that now. Her cell phone was what had interrupted the embrace. Richard was calling her. Avoiding his call she put her cell back into her pocket. Looking Nick straight in the eye she wanted to know up front what was exactly going on. As all of them filed into the Club, they got themselves a private booth. Francesca sat down next to Airannia. "So Bass I got your text message." Nick had a strained expression on his face. "Don't start something that you can't finish." She added with a coy look on her face. The air was tense but Francesca would stop at nothing.

**Di Carvalo and Bass**

Looking at Nicholas also Airannia wanted answers too. "Really know?" Airannia and Francesca combined was a bad thing. "Do tell." Airannia said looking at Nicholas intently. Ordering water first she wasn't ready to get drunk just yet. She didn't want to miss an ounce of what Nicholas was going to spill. "Ladies", Nick said stalling for time. Where was Richard? Rubbing his chin Nick just sat back across from them. "I can't tell." He said innocently but his eyes were saying something else. "Really?" Airannia said walking over to him slowly. She grabbed his chin and pulled him close to her. Nick nodded. "Really." Pausing for a moment he looked at Francesca. "Richard could though." Airannia gave Francesca a quick look as if to say what now. "We wait then." Airannia sighed sitting back down next to Francesca. "Another round my good man." Nicholas said to the bartender.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**After a twenty minute drive through traffic to get downtown where Club Vixen was, the taxi Theresa was in stopped at the door. She paid for the ride, and got out. She stood outside the doors. She was a little nervous to go in. What if Francesca was already there? During the car ride on the way here, she flipped through her Inbox and gasped when she read Gossip Girl's rumor about her and Richard. What would Francesca think? She sighed and walked in when the doors were opened for her. She passed all the other people who were waiting to get in. Afterall when you were one of New York's elite, you never had to wait for anything. She checked her coat and walked around looking for Airannia and Bass. She spotted them as well as Francesca sitting together in a booth. She slowly made her way through the crowd over to them.**

**Richard Lockheart**

"Pick up the fucking phone, Francesca." Richard said, waiting for her to answer. Now that the ringing ended, Richard shook his head and set his phone on the seat. As was usual in this city, people never were never to courteous enough to give way. Richard was close to Club Vixen, but with traffic like this one could say it would take forever to get from one corner to the next. After sometime, Rich was finally there. He gave his keys to valet and entered the club, spotting Nicholas, Airannia, and Francesca on a private booth. Richard headed over to where they were, putting on a smile nonetheless. "Where is she?" Richard said as if desperately wanting to see her. Ignoring that Nicholas and Airannia were there, Richard grinned setting his eyes on Francesca. He never had fogotten just how beautiful she was, but tonight, after not seeing her for so long, she was goddess. Rich could never deny that she was beautiful. "Finally." Rich sat over next to Francesca and pulled her into an amorous, passionate locking of lips, but underneath that passion was the betrayal. "Mph...You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

**Gwen Delacroix**

The taxi came to a smooth stop in front of the club where so much was happening without Gwen even knowing. Before getting out she reapplied her lip gloss and then made a glamorous, or what she though could pass for glamorous, exit. The waiting line to get in was extremely long so Gwen slipped in behind a girl with long blonde hair who was going straight through the door. _Wait, isn't that Theresa?_ Gwen was about to tap her on the shoulder and say hi but then she caught sight of the rest of the 'elite' sitting at a private booth. _Oh my god, here's my chance._ Being the girl she is, Gwen took a couple deep breaths to steady herself and then walked over to them. She was trying to look as poised and confident as possible, like she always partied in amazing clubs.  
"Hey, Airannia. How are you guys?"  
Suddenly, Gwen felt her face heat up and she was so glad that it was dark in the club or else she would have been even more embarrassed then she already was. _How are you guys? God, can't I think of anything better to say?_ She looked at the booth and caught site of Nicholas Bass, the infamous Chuck's cousin, Francesca, the queen bee, and Richard, Francesca's boyfriend who really did look like a rock star. Now she really wished she had thought of something better to say.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa spotted Airannia, Bass, and Francesca sitting together in a booth. She was slowly making her way through the crowd over to them when Richard suddenly appeared. She smiled; he looked unbelievably handsome as always. She watched him walk over to Francesca, wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately. ******

**Theresa stopped walking, and watched them. She knew she had no right to feel jealousy or anger from him kissing his girlfriend, one of her best friends but she did. She took a deep breath and walked over gracefully. After forming a fake smile on her lips, she stood in front of the booth and took a seat next to Airannia and Bass. "Sorry I'm late," Theresa said. She turned her head when, some new girl approached their booth.**

**Francesca Bella Octane**

Caught between mid kiss Francesca glanced at Theresa. I hope she feels like st for doing this to me Francesca thought. Pulling away from Richard she hugged him again. "I've missed you so much." She gushed. Just as she was about to say something else an unknown girl walked into the booth. "Excuse me sweetie but this booth is reserved." Airannia stood up deciding she would take out the trash before she dealt with the big leagues mainly Theresa and Richard. Whatever they "had" was not going to go unnoticed. Glancing at Airannia who was looking at Nicholas who was looking at the new girl Francesca felt very out of the circle. "Ok just go now." Francesca snapped. She could feel the music vibrating through her black pumps steadily.

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard had not realized at that moment Theresa was there. He welcomed Francesca's hug with open arms and embraced her as well. "Yea, I've missed you too, baby. Looking sexy as always." he didn't lie here. He did miss her in a way; he just didn't want to see her right now. Rich turned his head to the new girl whom Francesca had kicked out. "I love it when you do that." Richard said to Francesca referring to the way she took care of the girl. "Such a turn on." Rich wrapped his arm around his girlfriend when she sat back down. Richard looked over to Theresa. He could tell there was a hint of jealousy in her eyes as he was with Francesca. "Theresa...Hey. You look..." Rich was speechless as he set his eyes on Theresa. She looked dazzling, sporting her red dress.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**  
****Theresa sat there feeling very uncomfortable. She could sense some very negative feelings from Francesca towards her. Did she find out about the two of them? If she did, why would she be kissing Richard? Theresa sat quietly, playing it cool. She'd have to talk to Airannia later. ******

**When Richard looked over at her, she stared back at him. She smiled politely. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." She said. She then turned her attention to Francesca. "So how was your trip to Germany? Tell us all of the thrilling things you did."**

**Richard Lockheart**

Rich grinned at the compliment and pulled on the tip of his collar with cocky smile. Rich looked at the two girls. Francesca and Theresa. It didn't feel odd to be between the two women he was dating. He had done it in the past. Rich listened to Theresa start a conversation with Francesca. He knew most of the details already due to text messages he never answered, but he tried to act like he didn't know of it. "Yea, and name me all the guys that tried to hit on you while I wasn't there." Rich added. "I'll kick all their asses." said Rich before he planted a kiss upon her neck. He paused right there, taking in the scent of her perfume. If it was one thing he always loved about Francesca, that would never change, it was the way she smelled. Rich pulled away and ordered the bartender to bring him four of the best in the house.

**Gwen Delacroix**

When Francesca pulled out the bh in her Gwen's mouth almost dropped to the floor. Weren't these people supposed to be nice? Of course, they probably weren't on Gossip Girl's blog because of their niceness.  
"Reserved? Mmhmm I see. Kinda like how your a is reserved for them tonight." Gwen smiled a fake smile and walked over to the bar. She ordered a strawberry margarita and sat there, waiting. _I can't believe what I just said. How am I gonna get anywhere if I act like a bh to them._ Gwen sighed and lay her head on the bar, wanting a miracle. But miracles don't really happen, do they? When the bartender brought Gwen's drink over she didn't waste any time drinking it. She was at a club, so why wasn't she dancing and having fun? That's what was supposed to happen right? Wrong.

**Francesca Bella Octane**

"Oh I'm pretty sure I didn't do as much flirting as you." Behind the sweet lovable brown eyes Francesca's heart was breaking. "Germany was all right." She said simply throwing it aside. "But I want to know about here Rich." Scooting in closer like they weren't already close enough she looked at Theresa "What did you do?" Theresa was public enemy number one. Flashing her a fake smile Francesca completely ignored what Gwen had said. Charity work was out and having tag a longs was with it. "I mean what were you so busy doing that you couldn't answer my text, phone calls, emails, I mean just about everything." She asked smiling. Her completely aura was speaking in numbers. Queen Bee wasn't going down without answers. Her eyes danced as she read Rich's face in the neon lights. Sliding her cool manicured hands on his cheek she looked at him like she was an angel. "Well?"

**Di Carvalo and Bass**

Nicholas's eyes followed the unknown girl out of the booth. "Who is that?", He whispered to Airannia who was plainly typing something in her cell. "Gwen." She managed to reply. Airannia and Gwen weren't really friends but she and Gwen had met a few times and she thought she was alright but she didn't know the rule. You don't know the elite if they don't know you.

Airannia was sitting next to Nicholas who had his eyes on Gwen. "What are you looking at?" She already knew but she was hoping he wouldn't say it. "That Gwen girl...Is she knew", leaning over Airannia almost pushing her out of the seat Nick looked on in awe. "Don't" she said giving him an evil look. Was that jealousy?

For one she didn't want Gwen's life at constance to be a horrible one because Nicholas decided to get down and dirty. Not to mention it pissed her off that he was checking her out. "Airannia you know I wouldn't." Nick's hand was now on Airannia's leg. His breath menaced with alcohol. "Down boy." Airannia replied suggestively moving his hand away. Somehow after moving it she felt sad. But not as sad as someone was gonna be after what would happen next.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**"Oh you're so sweet Francesca, but you know I haven't dated anyone this summer," She said forming another fake smile on her lips. She was truly, getting sick of sitting in the same booth as Francesca. She didn't regret or care one bit about hooking up with her boyfriend. It was true it shouldn't have happened, but she wasn't the one who started it. Richard kissed her first then one thing led to another.**

**Since Theresa was sitting next to Airannia and Bass, she decided that after Francesca's comment, she wanted to talk with Bass before she talked with Airannia. She leaned over, and whispered in his ear. "Will you please come to the bar with me, I need to talk to you," She said.**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Gwen Delacroix**

_I shouldn't be sitting here moping. _Gwen decided that even though she wasn't with the elite, she could still try to have a good time. Being famous isn't everything, isn't it? She put down the money for her drink and slid off the bar stool, her flats making a clicking noise as she landed. In the middle of the club there was a huge group of people dancing and soon she would be one of them. Gwen walked across to the dance floor, making sure people noticed her, and shoved her way into it. Life was just too short to waste time. She started dancing and swinging her hips with people she'd never seen before.

Pretty soon Gwen got tired so she found herself stumbling out of the pit of sweat and heading back towards the bar. When she got there she sat down on 'her' bar stool, since nobody new had taken it yet, and ordered another strawberry margarita to keep her going. She thought she might need her energy tonight.

**Di Carvalo and Bass**

Drunk and fairly confused Nicholas looked up at Theresa. Gwen was still at the bar as he had checked many times. "Be right back." He said to Airannia following Theresa out of the booth. Anything to get closer to Gwen. Airannia sat alone on the seat was not very happy at all. Watching Theresa steal Nick away from her at least for the moment was not sitting to well with her. And neither were the drinks. Clutching her stomach she watched alone about what was going to unfold. Airannia didn't want to miss this for the world. Glancing every second down at the bar Airannia felt a little bit sorry for Gwen. But, not that sorry. Nicholas had his eyes on her and that only meant one thing. He wouldn't stop at anything to hook up with her.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**If Airannia was worried about Theresa getting close to Bass, she had nothing to worry about. She wasn't the least bit interested in him like that. As for that new girl who approached their booth, she could tell he was interested. Bass never stayed tied to one girl for very long anyways. He usually broke up with them, after he got what he wanted...sex. She walked with him to the bar and ordered a martini. She turned her attention to him.******

**"Stop looking at the Freshman. She knows doesn't she? Rich told me, you found out. Does Francesca know what happened? Did you tell her?" She asked. Once the bartender gave her the drink, she took a big sip.**

**Nicholas James Bass**

Smiling Nicholas looked at the Freshman. "Hey what do you think Gossip Girl would say if I hooked up with her?" He asked sitting down. Trying to remember the entire question Theresa asked her rested his hand on her bare shoulder. "She was bound to find out about you guys soon enough." Pulling out a cigarette he lit it. Inhaling he moved it away from is mouth. "I didn't tell her." He paused. He didn't. Did he? "Gossip Girl did." Of course blame it on Gossip Girl when someone gets careless. Taking another puff of it he looked down at Theresa. "You know if you need a shoulder to cry on or a bed to lay in I am very much available."

**Gwen Delacroix**

Gwen was laughing and talking to the guy sitting next to her when she realized that two of the elite, Theresa and Nicholas were going to sit down at the bar. Of course, she still wouldn't say anything after what happened. _Maybe they'll talk to me though. Who's to say I can't get my hopes up?_ She was going on her third margarita and was feeling slightly drunk. Things were starting to blur together and she couldn't tell who was who anymore. Gwen finished sucking down her drink and then smoothed out her dress. But of course, since she was drunk it only messed it up even more. And pretty soon she was sliding and falling off the stool. Gwen landed with a thud on the ground and then just sat there, laughing at herself. She felt so pathetic.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa was not happy to say the least. He didn't sound very convincing; Francesca finding out had something to with him more than Gossip Girl. "I could care less what Gossip Girl would think. I and I'm sure Airannia, thought you had better taste." She said as she looked at the drunk blonde laughing on the floor in a drunken stupor. She rolled her eyes and looked back over at him. "How tempting, but no. Anyways I need to talk to Airannia," She said and grabbed her drink. She walked over to the booth and sat down next to Airannia. "Bass will never change. Do you really know that girl?" She asked taking another sip of her drink.**

**Airannia di Carvalo**

"I'm afraid to say yes." Looking at Gwen on the floor was pretty sad. "I can not believe her likes her." Airannia said under her breathe. Yes she was his type but Gwen was a little to...new. "I thought she went to Waverly." Airannia seethed. A school very much like Constance, but co-ed. Downing the last of her drink Airannia looked to Theresa. "So what were you and Nick talking about?" Airannia asked. Curiosity killed the cat but Airannia had to know everything. Glancing back at Nick it looked like he was going to come back to the booth but not until he flirted first. Turning all of her full attention to Theresa Airannia waited.

**Richard Lockheart**

Rich was stuck. There was a knot in his throat as he was unable to respond to her question. There was silence for just a few seconds. Rich tapped the floor with his foot and took numerous sips off his alcohol to make time for an answer. "You know I've been at camp like everyone else, baby. So many obligations to do as well. I had to help out in some charities to give a good name to the corporation. They asked me to do some photo shooting with the pageant girls. I had quite a hand full alright?" he sighed. "Francesca, do we have to talk about this? I just finally got out of all this stuff and you just got back from a long trip. Can't we just have a good time together? ...I understand you're probably upset and I'm sorry I never replied. Will you forgive me?" he lied indirectly. There weren't so many things he needed to do. He knew he had all the time in the world to respond to all her messages, but simply refused it. Even if he did have any important things to do, there was always time to message her. Rich took hold of Francesca's hands and kissed her knuckles lightly before he spoke again. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other and I really miss you. Let's just forget about this. What do you say?" Rich asked with a warm smile.

**Theresa Hemmington**

**Theresa sighed. Did Airannia not already put two and two together like Francesca did? How could she not know yet? She didn't want to tell her what they talked about, if she wasn't going to be her friend anymore and side with Francesca. Unlike Francesca, Theresa could always depend on Airannia with her secrets and much more. She didn't want to lose her as a friend. It was pretty obvious her friendship with Francesca was ruined. Theresa could tell she hated the mere sight of her, and would do anything to keep Richard for herself. She sat there watching the two not being able to handle the sight.******

**"Come with me to get another drink and I'll tell you," She said linking arms with Airannia, almost dragging her out of the booth away from Richard and Francesca. As they were walking she looked at Airannia. "Do you really not know what's going on? Why Francesca is giving me the cold shoulder?" She asked. She hoped more than anything, Airannia wouldn't side with Francesca.**

**Francesca Bella Octane**

Watching Airannia and Theresa leave made Francesca seethe. She won't get away that easy Francesca thought. For a quarter of a second she wondered if this was really the right thing to do. Breaking up with Richard? Of course that would be the easiest thing to do but then he would run straight to Theresa without a care in the world. Her plan had to be bullet proof. Gazing into his eyes Francesca played the game out nicely. "Looks like every one left us." Francesca mentioned as she looked around. Remembering that she was still holding Richard's hand she pulled away. "Baby if were going to make this work than you have to do your part to I mean." Looking away for a second so he wouldn't see her smile. Francesca was the actress. "While I was sitting there in Germany trying to see if things were alright you had me thinking you were hooking up with Theresa or something God forbid." Giving him an innocent pout she leaned in. "I love you."

**Airannia di Carvalo**

Airannia shook her head slowly. It was usually her that Francesca hated. Remembering the events that had led up to this Airannia slowly pieced together everything. Why Gossip Girl had sent that text about them, why Francesca had asked Nick what was going on, Why Richard was spending a little bit more time than usual with Theresa. "Wait you and Richard." Saying it herself Airannia didn't believe it. Until it sunk in. "Wait what." Pulling her arm away from Theresa Airannia was shocked. Looking around the Club she grabbed Theresa and headed for the bathrooms. Making sure all of the stalls were empty Airannia exploded, "Theresa! Honestly Richard. Oh my gosh." Throwing her hands to her forehead Airannia looked at Theresa in sympathy. "Sweetie," Airannia groaned. "Why?" Looking at Theresa in disbelief Airannia propped her self up on the marble sink. Airannia's head was buzzing wildly. "She's going to make your life hell you know." Airannia couldn't stop thinking about how long this was going on. "Oh god," Airannia choked. "Does she know?"

**Richard Lockheart**

It took him by surprise that she would mention she thought there was something going on between him and Theresa. Did Nick tell her? Or was it Gossip Girl again? Richard wasn't ready to let Francesca know he was cheating on her, but this could also be a chance to break up with her. If they did break up with her, he could just go with Theresa, but what would happen to all of them. Would everyone go their separate ways. Rich was unsure yet of what to do, but when Francesca pouted innocently and leaned in to him to tell him she loved him, he knew there was still something there. Something that didn't want him to let go of Francesca even though Theresa had him whole. He was caught between the two and it was hard to choose just one girl. Things were getting harder as they seemed to slowly start revealing. There was a silence for two seconds as Richard was thinking. _If you know and are acting this out, guess what? I can act this out too._ "Funny you say you love me...and you don't even trust me. Francesca, you know Theresa and I are just friends. Are you starting to believe that Gossip Girl st? What makes you believe I'd betray you?" Rich looked towards another direction. "Yea, its true, Theresa and I have been spending alot of time together, but as friends. Can't believe this." Rich acted.

**Francesca Bella Octane**

You would think you would she would be caught off guard by this certain out burst but Francesca plays her game the right way. Laughing into the palm of her hand Francesca could do nothing but smile. "Gossip Girl st Richard. Really?" Francesca crossed her legs. "Just let me ask you one question." Closing her eyes the words came faster than she could think but it was what she wanted. "Did you ever think of me once just once while you were hooking up with Theresa? Did you ever think of me once when you and her were spending time together as just friends? Don't play yourself short." Taking a sip of her martini Francesca looked on at the crowd. "What did you think I was doing in Germany?" She asked quietly. "Nothing but think about you wondering why Richard doesn't care." Sensing salty tears enter her eyes Francesca swallowed. "And you just going to sit here and treat me like I was the one who was cheating." Moving violently Francesca sank down to her knees. Who could truly tell if she was acting or not? All we know is this girl's heart was broken and if Rich didn't finish what he had started some would finally understand hell hath no fury like a women's scorn.

**Richard Lockheart**

It was no use; she already knew he hooked up with her best-friend. One of the many things Richard hated was to break a girl's heart even though he had done it over and over again with many others. Watching Francesca cry this way wasn't helping any. Richard thought maybe it was time to tell her the truth and get it over with, but his selfish self didn't want to save Francesca from so much pain. Instead, he continued to save himself and his relationships. "You're crying for something so pointless. I'm not cheating on you for the last time." Richard argued. Listening to her weep more was killing him. Richard placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her up just a bit. He embraced her tight, letting her cry on his shoulder. "...But I did think of you and I'm sorry about making you believe I was cheating on you and for not calling you. Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you and you know me more than anyone. Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

**Francesca Bella Octane**

The club was playing a remix version of Hit Me Baby One More Time. The club was vibrating one beat along with the song. "I wasn't supposed to know." She whispered into his ear. The tears were streaming but something clicked in her head that it wasn't supposed to be happening this way. The more Richard denied he wasn't hooking up with Theresa the more she wanted to believe him but it just wasn't happening. "Why are you lying to me?" Francesca asked her facade of elite bitchiness was crumbling in one moment. Have some composure. The song rang in her head. Rolling her eyes Dedra her sister had overplayed the Panic! At the Disco way to many times. Draping her arms around his shoulders Francesca knew she had only one moment to do what would almost determine her life. Well not her life but her social life. "Promise me you won't talk to her." Francesca pleaded. "Promise me that you won't do anything with her and I'll believe you Richard I..." Francesca couldn't even finish the sentence without her lungs gasping for air. "I just need you to say it." She held on to him tighter. Him saying that wouldn't erase everything but it would help in the long run.

**Richard Lockheart**

This was it. It was almost hard to believe simple yes or no questions could be so hard to answer. Richard was stuck now. She really got him on this one, leaving him with no way of escape. Richard held her tighter. His eyes had spotted Theresa and Airannia leaving to the girl's bathroom. At last who was it going to be? Francesca or Theresa? There was what seemed to be an eternal silence between her request and his final answer. "Baby..." was the first word he managed to release from his lips."...You caught me." Richard released the embrace they had. Richard looked away. He was unable to look back into her eyes.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa looked away from Airannia. "Yes me and Richard, it's all true. While Francesca was away for the summer in Germany, he and I hooked up. I don't know what to say, it all just happened so suddenly. We were out for a walk; we had a long time to talk. It started to become dark, we stopped to take a short break, we were gazing at the stars and before I knew it, he kissed me. I know I should have stopped him, but it felt so right. I continued the kiss and we've been seeing each other secretly for a while now." ******

**Theresa placed her hands on the sink's counter and looked down. "Yes, she knows what happened thanks to Bass and Gossip Girl. I know she will try to make my life a living hell. I don't know what to do. Francesca knew and she still kissed Rich. I think she still wants him to be with her and forget about me. I want to be with him more than anything. If she'd ask him I don't know what he would decide. Airannia, I know I betrayed Francesca and that friendship is over but I don't want to loose you too. Are you siding with her?" She asked looking over at her.**

**Francesca Bella Octane**

Moving away from Richard like he had a disease Francesca stopped crying. Now if she was really crying she would have ran out the booth and made an extreme but elegant exit but her tears were as fake as Prada bag sold on the street. Wiping away the obnoxious tears and making sure her mascara was perfect Francesca looked at Richard. "You could at least just own up to what you did." Francesca dared. "I've been nothing but great to you. Who do you think got your dad another job when he got fired?" Opening up her YSL lip gloss she painted it elegantly on her lips. "Me." Closing the gloss she slid it into her purse. "And all you have to say is that I got you." Nodding Francesca just shook her head. "You're pathetic." Her eyes grew a shade darker. Advancing toward him she grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes. "I hope you and your whore are happy because after this..." Francesca's voice trailed off as she looked around. Letting go of him she stood up. Shaking her hair effortlessly out of her face she rested her hand on her hip. "Just be ready." Turning on her heel she walked right out of the booth. Richard's presence made her want to choke.

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard analyzed her actions soon after she stopped crying. Francesca was so well at acting. He was fooled by her act even when he knew she was acting out her tears. Richard thought her act was all just to get the truth out. It was, but if she really was heart broken for this, wouldn't she still be weeping the way she was? Right there, Richard began to think she was hiding something too. What exactly happened in Europe? Did she meet someone else and lost all the feelings she once had for him? He felt like st when she mentioned she was the one who got his father a job after he was fired, but he didn't fight back. He had no right to. Now what about when she threatened him? What was she planning to do know? With someone like Francesca, the phrase 'expect the unexpected' fit perfectly. He remained still and silent. He had no right to speak after what he did to her. It was a betrayal. By nature it was unforgivable. Richard watched Francesca leave him. He felt partial regret for causing then end of their relationship, but maybe it was worth it now. Richard pulled out his phone. He took a look at it and with a sigh, he texted to the first who needed to know this. Theresa.

_Richard: She knows. We just talked. It's over, but I think she's hiding something too._

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**While Theresa stood there waiting for a response from Airannia, her cell phone vibrated and rang. She opened her clutch, pulling the Sidekick out. After flipping the screen open, and acessing her Inbox she read the message from Richard and gasped. What could Francesca possibly hiding? She started to type a message to him.******

_Theresa: I know, Bass told me she found out. What do you think she's hiding and are you ok? Do you want to talk?_****

**Theresa sent the message, hoping he would say yes, he wanted to talk. **

**Richard Lockheart **

Meanwhile waited for a response from Theresa, wherever she was, Richard took his alcohol and chugged it all down to the last drop in hopes that the alcohol will take its effect soon on him. Richard walked out of the booth unto the crowd of people dancing. He was searching for Theresa. She was the only person he wanted to talk to at the moment. A few feet away, he spotted a blonde sitting at the bar. Richard moved closer to see if it was Theresa. His hand was placed on her shoulder and he moved her a bit, seeing a wasted Gwen. "Oh it's just you..." Richard stated without any care. "Listen, Have you seen...now what never mind." His phone vibrated once more, announcing him of a message. Richard read Theresa's message and nodded to himself before he replied to her.

Richard: Yea, I guess I'm doing okay. I'm not quite sure, but let's talk about it. Somewhere else. Meet me outside.

Richard pressed send and left Gwen by herself to leave the building. Believing that Francesca has a secret was what was bothering more than their separation. He was so sure of himself that something happened in Germany. He could be wrong and it could be anything. Richard couldn't forget about that threat either. "Just be ready" were the words he recited from his conversation with Francesca. Richard wasn't too afraid of Francesca, but neither did he underestimate her capabilities. Richard exited the club and took a seat at a bench in the front. While looking down at his phone, Richard thought about Francesca. He wanted to talk to her and find out what was up with her as well as to talk out their relationship, but it would be pathetic of him to finally send her messages or make phone calls after all this time.

**Gwen Delacroix**

Gwen sighed as she looked around. Richard had almost asked her a question but then just walked away. Nobody seemed to care what she felt, or what she wanted. She let out a light and airy laugh, it was typical; she was always messing things up. She messed things up at Waverly and now when she finally gets her chance to start over she's messing things up here. What she needed was someone on the inside who was actually nice, but she knew inside that that wasn't going to happen. Gwen slightly stumbled out of the club with her head hung low, like she was ashamed. Well she was, she had made a fool out of herself in front of the very people she wanted to impress.  
When she finally hailed a cab Gwen got in and told the driver to take her to her house. _I might have fucked tonight up but at least I have a warm bed to look forward to._ Gwen always tried to look on the bright side of things, it caused her not to be very realistic. She decided that when she got home she was going to take a coupe of aspirin and just go to bed. _It's been a long day._ Gwen thought as she leaned her head against the window and looked out at all the lights of the city.

**Airannia di Carvalo**

"Oh God." Clutching her stomach Airannia bolted off the sink and ran to the stall. Clutching the toilet bowl that she hoped was thoroughly cleaned she waited. Swallowing hard Airannia wished she hadn't drunk that last tequila. Still being able to talk Airannia remembered Theresa's question. Who was she going to side with? "Theresa you can't have your cake and eat it too..." Thinking about all of the times Theresa had stuck up for her when Francesca was getting arrogant and bitchy with her Airannia did anything a best friend would do. "But I got your back." The words came out a little slurred but it did make her feel at least a little bit better. It still wasn't like she was going to cut off all contact with Francesca. She had nothing to actually hate her. Yet anyway. "I just can't believe you were keeping this from me." Wishing she could take it back Airannia knew it was touchy subject. "How long do you think it will take Gossip Girl to find out?" Yes this type of scandals were something to expect from the elite but still. A lot of people read that blog. _It's like last year_ Airannia thought. An event she would never speak of had gotten broad casted all over the internet. It leaves you to wonder how her mother made it all go away. Opening the stall door she saw Theresa reading a text. _Probably Richard_. "I'm going home the faster I go to sleep the sooner the hang over." Giving Theresa one last reassuring hug Airannia opened the door to leave. Nicholas had sent her a text that he had already gone back home to take care of "business". Feeling more alone than ever Airannia felt for Gwen. Having an act of drunken kindness she sent Gwen a text.

Airannia: I am so so sorry for how Francesca treated you. I know bh right. What do you say me you my credit card and 5th Av.?

Feeling the cool air on her shoulders Airannia felt alone. Everyone well almost everyone had someone. Looking at her cell while getting a cab to go home Airannia moved the button down viewing her phone book. Even though she hated Francesca sometimes what better to get into her good graces.

Airannia: Bad night huh? Well whatever happens tomorrow happens. & so does shopping. I say brunch, shopping, gossip. You know you love it. & don't worry Theresa will be nowhere in sight.

Sending it she turned off her cell and lay back in the cab watching the stores and cars go by. Finally home she paid the driver. She had full morning. And waking up to Gossip Girl's text about the night's festivities seemed actually good to Airannia for once.

**Gwen Delacroix**

Right before Gwen's taxi pulled up to her penthouse she received a text, it nearly scared the living hell out of her. When she looked down at who it was from she was very surprised to see it was from Airianna. She slammed the door to her taxi as she read it and almost started jumping up and down but she knew better then that. Gwen leaned against her building and started to send another text.

_Gwen: Sounds great. Tomorrow at 11? I'm free all day so anytime's good._

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief after she sent the text. _Ok, so at least Airianna doesn't hate me and that's a pretty good start._ Suddenly not feeling so tired Gwen pranced up to her bedroom and hurled herself on her bed, letting it engulf her. If there was one thing that could make her feel better after that night, it was shopping. Nothing really brightened her day like a new pair of Manolo's. Gwen shimmied out of her dress and into her pajama's. She had to get a good night's sleep so she'd feel better tomorrow.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa finished her conversation with Airannia, and watched her leave. She stood in the bathroom for a moment, thinking about what could happen. She sighed and opened the door, walked through the club to the coat check, to get her own coat. Once she did, she put it on, and walked outside to find Richard. She found him sitting alone on a bench. She walked over and sat down next to him. Theresa looked over at him and smiled. She took a hold of his hand. "Hey." She figured that now since their secret was out and Francesca dumped him, they could have very tamed public displays of affection like holding hands. ******

**"Are you ok to drive?" She asked looking around making sure no one was around to hear what else she wanted to say. Just in case, she leaned closer and whispered it to him. "Why don't we go back to my place? My Dad is on a business trip and my Mom is out of town for a few days, for a fashion event in Milan. We'll be alone and you can stay for the night if you want to." She wasn't sure if it was ok to move that fast, but she really wanted to be with him. They needed to figure out if Francesca was really hiding something. **

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard thought some more about it. Francesca was a strong girl and maybe that's the reason why she took his confession in a whole different way. Richard called on valet to bring his car and after he did, he leaned his head back and looked up at the top of the buildings. It made him sick and dizzy to look at them after all the alcohol he drank. As Richard sat their, getting dizzier by staring at all the lights, he felt the warmth and softness of Theresa's hand take hold of his. Richard looked to his side to see a blonde beauty smile back at him. "Hey." replied Richard before he delivers a light peck to her lips. "Yea, I think I'm okay to drive." Richard could not take his eyes off of Theresa. He had always found her attractive, but tonight she was divine, making him almost forget about Francesca. Rich smirked as he listened to her seductive whisper upon his ear. Did she know what she was doing? Rich was unsure himself if it was right to do this after a break-up with the person he really cared about, but he too wanted to be with Theresa. "I guess it's going to be a really great night after all. Come on." Rich chuckled and rose up from his seat as soon as his car arrived right in front of them. Richard received his keys and opened the door for Gabrielle to step in. "My lady." Richard kissed Theresa's knuckled gently before he stepped in and sat down. The door closed and he walked around the car to get to the drivers seat and sit next to her. As soon as he was in, he leaned over and kissed his the lips of his once secret love.

_**Gossipgirl**_

A very disheveled looking **F** leaving Club Vixen. Her welcome party wasn't so welcome. While** F** was away **R** was messing around. With **T**. We know from history that no one treats **F** like that and gets away with it. Rumor becomes truth. **T** is seen getting into **R's** car heading home I guess. The two love birds seem happy enough but do they feel and remorse for **F**? Yes we know she's a bh but has sympathy on the poor girl. Once joined at the hip are now split.** A** is left alone while **N** has gone to do what he does best but **A** has bigger problems on her hand. Now she has to choose between two friends. **F** and **T**. **T's** secret has spilled but** F's** hasn't. Keep you friends close but your enemies closer **A**. Look out fresh meat coming through. **G** has caught **N's** eye and **A** is not to happy about that. After her performance at Club Vixen everyone is sure she's a no body but **A** still invited her for brunch. Surprise us **G**.

You know you love me.

Xoxo

Gossipgirl


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Francesca Bella Octane**

"I know ever since I left it's like they want to replace me." Francesca told Dedra with the bobby pins in her mouth. Occupying herself by putting her hair in a bun wasn't helping. "Theresa always seemed so good though." Dedra's thoughts lost in all the drama that Francesca was spilling. "Please if you knew half the things she's done your head would spin." Francesca had the tendency to over exaggerate but this little bit of info might be true. "They'll find out soon enough that you can't replace the irreplaceable. Patting her hair down Francesca blew a kiss to the mirror. "So how was your night?" She turned around to her sister who was laying on Francesca's bed. "Better than yours to say the least." Smiling Dedra stood up. "Are you going to the Senior Party?" Francesca really had to think about that one. Did she really want to risk showing up boyfriend less and then looking at Richard and Theresa engulfing each others face. Flinching Francesca frowned. "Depends." She replied thinking. After talking for a few minutes Dedra left. Her LG Chocolate phone was vibrating in the bathroom. Rushing over to it she read Airannia's text.

_Francesca: I do love it. My house ten thirty do not be late._

Sliding down the phone Francesca threw it on her bed as she flopped down beside it. _I want to make them grovel_. Francesca thought darkly. Gaining that would make her ecstatic. Yawning Francesca knew what to do. All of that would be situated in the morning.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa smiled as Richard kissed her. She got into his car, and buckled up. She couldn't wait until they got back to her place they would be able to talk and try to figure out what they were going to do. While she was in the car, she pulled out her cell phone and sent Airannia a quick message.******

_Theresa: Hey, when can we talk again?_****

**Theresa put her cell back in her purse and sighed. She looked back over at Richard and took hold of one of his hands. "Do you think it's really ok for us to be doing this?" She asked.**

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard started the engine and set the car on drive before. He looked to his side to check if any cars were coming before he entered the lane. "No doubt." Richard answered while he held hands with her. Finding entrance into the lane, Richard drove towards Theresa's place. "We've just got one problem. Francesca. She's going to do anything to make both of our lives miserable. She already threatened me." The road backlights of other vehicles played with his vision, making it a bit blurry. Richard held onto the steering wheel tight for security. "I don't know what she's going to do, but we better be prepared for it. Now I told you I think she has a secret or a tleast I think she does. Maybe it happened it Germany, I don't know, but I want to know. She made an act infront of me, crying her eyes out, asking me why am I cheating on her...she was making an entire scene. Then, when confessed I did cheat on her, she stopped crying. Like it didn't matter to her. She didn't seem heartbroken any. I think it's odd that she made a whole scene and just so suddenly stopped. She's quite the actress. She made me believe she was really crying. That's why I think she's has secret. I'm thinking she's been seeing somebody. I could be wrong though, but she definitely has a secret." Rich told Theresa. The anger was clear in his expression. To him, this wasn't fair. "bh" he referred to Francesca.

**Michale Delacroix**

_Life, is like the wind. Ever changing, ever moving. The only promise being that the wind will always return to bring with it more changes, and more uncertainties._

All of these things flowed through Michale's head like a wildfire as he sat upon his porch, his feet rocking the old-timey porch-swing. He sighed softly as his intense blue orbs softly took in the peaceful serenity of the land that lay before him. His life, had once been chaos. Ever night, a new place to be, a new chick to lay.. Somehow, in the midst of the action, the excitement, the party, he had lost himself. Lost all grasp of what it meant to just truly **exist.**

Michale's hands slid easily over his knee's as he stood to his feet, his hands shoving down deeply into the pockets of his torn hollister jeans. He took in a deep breath, and enjoyed the country scene that lay all around him. Even though moving away from the main city and the mansion his mother has scoundered away had been stressful, this life, of relaxation and peaceful country was really not all that bad. But, he had to admit to himself, he missed the friends. Not so much, who they were, but having them. A soft grin spread over his features, used to, when someone moved the inners through a huge coming home fling... No one had even dared step foot on his new property. Some… friends.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa frowned; she couldn't believe Francesca threatened Richard. She expected Francesca to make her life a living hell. "I can't believe even she would stoop that low. I guess it's not a big shock anyways. Francesca is the kind of girl who can't stand it when she doesn't get her way, or the things she wants. She will try to crush anyone who gets in her way. I don't have any idea what she could possibly be hiding. I texted Airannia to see if we could talk tomorrow, maybe she can help us figure it out. She promised me she'd have my back."**

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard nodded his head. One way or another, he was going to find out. "I'm glad I have you at my side." he said, smiling at Theresa. Richard softly kissed her knuckles before he looked at the road again. "But...if she does anything to you. Don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there for you, alright?" Though he still liked Francesca, Theresa was the one who he was with right now and the one who he felt deep feelings for. Richard was disappointed after the act Francesca pulled. She wasn't going to get away with anything. "Honestly, I think I'm going to start enjoying these Gossip Girl messages a whole lot more."

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa smiled as Richard kissed her hand. Her fingertips brushed across his palm. "I'm glad I could be here for you. Don't worry, she will not just get away with trying to pull something on me, but I will call you just incase something happens. Why do you think you'll enjoy Gossip Girl's messages now?"**

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard smirked when Theresa asked the question. "Because Gossip Girl is probably the only person Francesca can't get away from. She's found out about our secret. Francesca is next. I know Gossip Girl will have us updated." Richard replied. Finally arriving at Theresa's building, Richard parked his car and released Theresa's hand to exit his car. Lockheart tried to focus his vision on one object. He was a little dizzy, but he knew he could manage to do things consciously. "At least, now that our secrets out and Francesca and I are over, we can be together. I just have a question...what about your friendship with her? You girls have been friends since you were little...does it bother you that you're not friends?" Rich asked while he watched Theresa exit his car.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa got out of his car after Richard parked. "I guess that's true, even Francesca can't escape Gossip Girl." She took hold of Richard's hand again, and walked inside her building. She pressed the up button for the elevator. Once the doors opened, she walked with him inside. "Honestly, if Francesca did that to me I wouldn't be her friend either. I know we've been friends forever but since we got older she changed so much. I don't think I'm bothered that were not friends anymore. As long as I have Airannia, I'll be more than fine." ******

**When the elevator doors opened leading to her penthouse floor, Theresa walked with him to the doors and opened them. "Now that we're alone, let's wait to talk about everything until tomorrow. Tonight is just about you and me," She said smiling. She leaned in and gave Richard a quick kiss on the lips.**

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard hated to break up a friendship that had lasted for years, but if Theresa felt that way about it, then it was alright. He respected it. Richard took a look at the penthouse when they entered. No parents, just him and her. It was definitely their night and he couldn't agree more with Theresa. It was time to let things go. After all the drama of the day, being with alone with Theresa was just what he needed. "Yea, it's just you and me now." Richard smiled at the quick kiss she delivered tenderly to his lips. "I've been waiting for this moment all day." Lockheart held Theresa's chin lightly and delivered a steady, amorous lip lock.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa smiled as he held her chin and kissed her again. She pushed the door close. She started to pull her white coat off before she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her body. Theresa never wanted this moment to end. She had been waiting for this day all summer, when they wouldn't have to be a secret anymore. Now it wasn't wrong to kiss him, Richard was no longer with Francesca and he wanted to be with her. "Mhmm Richard," She said against his lips.**

**Richard Lockheart**

In his mind, he still wondered if this was still betrayal against Theresa. Though he really wanted to be with her, he still had feelings for Francesca. It could be hard to believe that after everything they went through, he would still really care, but Rich enjoyed the time he spent with his ex very much. She still had a place in him and it was hard to get her out even when he wanted to. Richard, as he was kissing Theresa, tried to focus on just Theresa and him. _It's just us now..._ Richard said to himself. Instantly after Theresa whispered his name softly against his lips, he became bound to her. All thoughts about everyone ceased and it was just them. Richard continued to kiss Theresa's lips with passion. He played with her tongue. His hands traveled down to her thighs, and he lifted her, and brought both her legs to his sides. He was lost in her and it felt good. "Mph Theresa." he whispered and lowered his lips to plant kisses upon her neck.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**As Theresa kissed Richard, she felt like maybe she and Richard were moving a little too fast. Especially since Francesca and him only broke up two hours ago. As Richard held her closer, lifting her up into his arms and felt her body, she completely forgot her doubts. This happened the first time they hooked up as well. She knew in the back of her mind, that she should stop him, she couldn't make out with her best friend's boyfriend but his lips said otherwise. When they kissed it felt so right. She held onto him tighter and kicked off her Manolo's. Theresa moaned softly as he kissed her neck tenderly.**

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard's phone rang, alerting him of a text message. Richard groaned. He wasn't going to allow anyone interrupt their moment, even if it could be an update on his ex. An update he was waiting for to be a step closer to truth. While he continued to satisfy her neck, he pulled out his phone and placed it on a table. Richard wasn't going to look at anything so instead he ignored it. The moment continued on after that. Richard moved from the foyer to the great room. One of his eyes opened. He was searching for a soft surface. A couch, a love seat, anything with a fair amount of room. At a short distance to his left, Richard found a couch where he could place her on. Gripping the back of her thighs, he walked over to it and laid her down on the couch. Before he did anything else, Richard pulled away, looking down at her as their lips were just inches away. "It's our night right?" he asked, moving a lock of hair out of her way.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa allowed him to carry her to another room and place her on the couch. She was glad that when his cell rang, he didn't answer it. Theresa was surprised as he pulled away from her. She listened to his question and thought about it for a moment. Did he want too... She reached up, placing her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Yes, this is our night." Even though they had hooked up during the summer at camp, they never managed to get that far. She wondered if Francesca knew that, would anything change? She pushed those thoughts aside; right now all she needed to focus on was being with Richard.**

**Richard Lockheart**

Lockheart gazed into her eyes. Her hand felt warm against his cheek. He rubbed his cheek softly against her hand and placed his hand over hers, lacing each of his fingers between hers. "I love you." said he, with a desire to make her his. Their laced hands moved up above their heads. He pinned her hand down and pressed his body against hers before he kissed her again. Did he want to? Yes, he did. There was nothing more at the moment than to make love to her. His intentions were exactly to do that. Richard was unsure if she wanted to, but if she stopped him at anytime he would understand and respect it. However, the desire would still remain. Richard search throughout her body for a way remove her dress. "Do you feel the same?" he asked, wanting to hear her and see her express herself to him.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa gazed back into his eyes. She smiled as he placed his hand on top of her own, rubbing it against his cheek. She blushed when Richard said he loved her. She had wanted him to say those words for so long. She allowed him to pin his body against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer as she kissed him back passionately. She pulled back slowly, so she could look into his eyes. "I love you too Richard and I feel the same way."**

**Richard Lockheart**

Aside that Theresa's voice was so soothing, her words sounded sweet to his ears. Richard could scent her perfume. Lockheart always loved the way women smelled. Even if they didn't use perfume, their natural clean body scent was just as addictive as the perfume they wore. Richard pulled his body back a bit and removed his black Armani blazer. Tossing it aside, Richard lowered his body back down and placed his hand back over hers. "What do you say...?" Richard took a pause to kiss the palm of her hand. "...you and I take this night to your room?" said Richard while he kissed her neck tenderly. "You want that?" asked Lockheart at the same time he was riding his fingers softly and slowly up her thigh.

**Nicholas James Bass**

"fk." Nicholas groaned lying on his bed. He had just realized that he had missed the whole thing between Francesca and Richard. _If Theresa hadn't pulled me away..._ Was all he could think about. The girl he had came home with just left. "After all of my hard work." Sitting up in his bed Nick stared at his laptop. "Gossip Girl." The words were like poison. Reaching out he slid it closer to him. Looking at the latest blog posted but the notorious Gossip Girl Nicholas didn't know if he should be happy or sad. He was first drawn to the part about him, Airannia, and Gwen. He knew that Airannia like him or as he thought but her feeling threatened by Gwen mad him a little bit happy. Richard wasn't the only one getting two girl's attention. Scrolling back up the page he looked on about Francesca and Richard. This was little bit critical. Nicholas was always used to do Francesca's dirty work but know that Rich and her were split it might not work out as well. "Finally Lockheart is about to get some back seat action. So, so, proud." Nicholas laughed. Taking his cell off of his pillow he decided to ruin whatever moment Theresa and Richard were having at least for a moment.

_Nicholas: Richard I don't know how to say this but...  
Nicholas: I love you  
Nicholas: I WANT YOUR BODY  
Nicholas: Just kidding. Basketball man 12:00 after that hit up some shops buy some suits head over to the dance you in?_

"Man he's going to hate me." Laughing into his clenched fist Nick threw the cell phone aside. Tossing and turning his mind was thinking about Airannia. And perhaps what she was wearing to sleep?

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa blushed as Richard moved closer to her, feeling his body pressed against made her want him to ravish her right there. She couldn't resist him when he gave her tender kisses upon her neck and lips. She smiled when he kissed the palm of her hand. "I want that," She said blushing more as she felt his fingers move slowly up her thigh. She wrapped her arms around him, so he could lift her off the couch easily, and bring her into her room.**

**Michale Delacroix**

All at once, Michale stood to his feet. Clouded blue eyes softly surveyed the scene that surrounded him. Right now, he was tired of the quiet. He jogged upstairs and sat down at his laptop, he had saved up forever to buy the right card to fit the thing since it now needed special internet hook up. It did not take him long to find himself on the familiar site of GossipGirl. He smiled softly as he took in all the happenings. In a flurry, he decided that it was time to go, time to go to the city where he attended school. With great speed and a show of practice he grabbed his keys and sprinted down the stairs. 

In Town

Michale turned into the parkling lot of one of the more popular hangouts of the inners, his old friends. He wouldn't admit it to himself much less anyone else, but he was really hoping to get a glimpse of Airannia... according to GossipGirl's latest news; her and Nicolas were over. Some guys would call this... POUNCE TIME!

**Francesca Bella Octane**

Waking up to the sun opened her glowing eyes to the room around her. Inhaling Francesca missed home so much. "I feel so fresh." She said to herself smiling. "I take that back." Hang over's where the downside to drinking. Looking to her left two asprins and a sparkling glass of water were on her night stand. _Dedra_. Popping the aspirins in her mouth and downing the drink Francesca's feet landed on the cold hard wood floor. Making her way over to the shower Francesca tried to ignore the fact that she was now on the market. Single. Taking out the pins one by one Francesca's hair fell perfectly into place. Biting her nail Francesca glanced at the clock. It was eight. Counting off on her fingers Francesca planned out her day. "Brunch, Shopping...", Francesca hesitated on the dance. Going to the dance would be her first presentation to everyone. Going boyfriendless was not what she had planned. "Going to the dance is out." peeling off the boy shorts and tank she tried to think of something better to do. Smiling she thought back on the days when she, Airannia, and Theresa would have sleepovers and talk for hours about boys while eating as many oreos as possible. "Well I'm on a diet so Oreos are out as well along with Theresa." Francesca struggled with perfection everyday. If it wasn't her weight it was her hair.

_Francesca: were skipping the dance no questions asked. sleepover? I know childish but why not._

Smiling Francesca was in the mood to have a great day. That includes getting a few secrets off her chest.

**Airannia di Carvalo**

The words of Prima J's song Rock Star blared loudly out of Airannia's Side Kick. Opening her soft brown eyes Airannia looked around. She didn't have as half of hang over she thought she would. All of the throwing up constantly helped. Someone can't hold their liquor. Looking at her inbox she read Gossip Girl's first. "I can not believe her..." Airannia was referring to both Francesca and Theresa. She couldn't believe that Francesca would let Richard just go like that. Shaking her head in disbelief she read the part about Theresa and Richard. "Rebound." The words escaped her mouth. Airannia didn't have a problem with Richard but if he and Theresa hooked up as Gossip Girl has pieced it together it was all too shady to her. Shaking out of the trance she read the text from Theresa. Airannia was sure to stay on her toes about that one. Airannia didn't know who she was loyal to. Francesca or Theresa.

_Airannia: Alright probably around nine I have plans._

Reading Francesca's text Airannia smiled. She remembered the sleepovers all to well. Always held at her house the trio would ransack the kitchen and scream from the top of their lungs along with the radio.

_Airannia: Ok I'll meet you at...I want to go to Panera so bad but star bucks it is because you love it so. 10:30_

She saved Gwen's text for last. The fact that Gwen was new endorsed the fact that she didn't having anything at all planned that day.

_Airannia: I feel the carpal tunnel coming on! I text way to much. Just meet me and Francesca at Star Bucks at 11_

Airannia made sure she spaced out enough time so she would have time to talk to Francesca alone. Certain things that needed to be said shouldn't be heard by others.

**Gwen Delacroix**

Gwen rolled over in bed, surprised at her headache being gone. She had fallen asleep rather easily last night and was thankful at that. She opened her eyes and grabbed her phone Airannia had texted her not ten minutes ago. Starbucks at 11, she could handle that. She also saw that Gossip Girl had posted something last night, not expecting anything big she skimmed over it until she saw her name. _Whoa, I'm on Gossip Girl's blog? This is way too crazy._ Gwen now knew that she really had to step it up today, especially if Francesca was gonna be there too. After what she said last night she wanted to fix that first impression, and hopefully make a better second one.

Gwen walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Singing as she washed her hair and loving everything about her life right now. Well, at least, almost everything. Aside from the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend and didn't expect to get one anytime soon she was perfectly happy. When she got out of the shower she changed into a grey miniskirt and a white t-shirt. _Next comes the makeup._ She thought oddly to herself. Finally, when she finished putting on her makeup she slowly walked downstairs to have a bagel for breakfast and watch some TV. She didn't have to meet Airannia and Francesca for an hour or so, so she had time to spare.

**Richard Lockheart**

Lockheart's phone rang and rang and rang again. He almost thought about answering to get it over with, but that would ruin everything. Soon after it the tedious ringing ended, Theresa's voice soothed his ears once more. A smile formed upon his lips learning that she too wanted him as much as he wanted her. Richard slipped his arm under her back and the other beneath her legs. Their kissing continued on as he carried her from the couch onto her room. As soon as they got there, he threw her unto the mattress, pinned her down, and on went the night pleasuring each other. Would he regret it in the end, knowing he still felt something for his ex? Maybe, he wanted to do this without thinking of the consequences. Just on what he felt for her.

In the morning, Richard slept peacefully next to Theresa. If it wasn't because of the light of day that broke through the window, Richard wouldn't have woken up. A groan escaped his lips and he rubbed his eyes before he opened them. To his side was Theresa. She looked so angelic in her sleep. Richard didn't want to bother her. Lockheart rested his head back down and traced her shoulder with his fingertips as she slept.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**The night with Richard was amazing; it was everything Theresa could have wanted her first time to be. Yes that's right, last night was Theresa Hemmington's first time having sex. Once it ended she was exhausted. In the morning, she was still cuddled up to Richard sleeping. She stirred when she felt something soft on her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled seeing Richard looking at her. "Good morning," She said softly.**

**Richard Lockheart**

"Hey, good morning," Richard greeted Theresa with along with a smile. Richard gave her a tender morning kiss on the lips. "Mmm," Lockheart always felt pleasure with her lips. It gave him a mixed yet pleasing sensation. To compare them with Francesca, well it was hard, because both of their lips were just as sweet. Some would say there is no diffrence. Lips are just lips, but he knew well each was different. Lockheart has had a taste of two many to know that. In truth. Richard released Theresa's lips after a little bit. His eyes opened and locked back into hers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. You looked so serene." said he to she.

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa smiled as he gave her a sweet tender kiss. Once he pulled back, she looked into his eyes. "Don't apologize; I needed to wake up anyways." Theresa reached out and brushed his hair back with her fingertips. "Richard, there's something I have to tell you." She said. She wondered how he would react to what she had to tell him.**

**Richard Lockheart**

Richard closed his eyes when she brushed his hair back. Theresa's sentence made him curious. Usually when someone started a sentence like that it was usually going to be something complicated. Richard lifted his torso and leaned on his elbows to hold his torso up. Calm, positive, curious, and with a smile, Richard set his full attention on the naked blonde beauty next to him. "What is it that you have to tell me?" Lockheart asked her while he rubbed the back of his head. "Hopefully something good?"

**Theresa Elizabeth Hemmington**

**Theresa blushed, this was so embarrassing. She already knew Francesca was still a virgin, unless that was her secret like Rich suggested but was he? Did he ever hook up with any of the girls Bass tried to set him up with? She sighed and looked into his eyes. "It's nothing bad I promise. I just wanted to say that last night...was my first time." She looked away not being able to meet his gaze, as the blush on her cheeks became brighter. She waited to hear what he'd have to say.**


End file.
